Battle City 2 War of the Gods
by Jerex
Summary: Kaiba hosts another Battle City Tournament only shadowy forces are at work behind the scenes. read and review!C2 Joey vs Keith C3 Marik vs Weeville C4 Yugi vs Rex Raptor C5 Kaiba vs Pegasus? C7 Kaiba Vs Panic C8 Para and Dox Vs Yugi/Marik
1. Prologue

**Battle City 2) War of the Gods**

Chapter 1) the Gauntlet id thrown (again)

"And so the gauntlet is thrown, do you have the courage to face me in Battle City?" Kaiba smirks at the camera as he was been filmed against a Blue eye's White Dragon background "if the answer is yes register now and find out" he folds his arms and closes his eyes. "Cut!" Mokuba yells emerging from the edit suite he jogs down a set of stairs to his brother "That was perfect he tells Kaiba flashing him a thumbs up sign, Kaiba raises an eyebrow "but of course" he comments arrogantly before scowling "I hope that was the last take" he growls "I can't stand around here looking menacing all day"

Mokuba chuckles "but big brother, you do it so well" he teases him, Kaiba glares at his brother "okay fine" Mokuba holds up his hands in a pacifying gesture "don't worry Seto I got all the footage we need for the broadcast" he informs Kaiba who strides out of the studio alongside him "but first" says Kaiba "I have a couple of special messages to send of" Mokuba frowns at this "you mean to Yugi and last years finalists?" he asks rhetorically "why can't they find out with everyone else when we release the broadcast?" he asks his brother who smiles coldly to himself and stops in mid-stride to reply "because Mokuba, this is personal"

"You're the only one I trust completely to keep the announcement under wraps until its announced" he tells Mokuba who nods his head solemnly "don't worry Seto" he tells him "you can depend on me" he jogs back to the edit suite back in the studio. Kaiba smiles fondly at his retreating form for a second before continuing on his way all signs of emotion gone "soon Yugi the God cards will be mine, as will your title…Seto Kaiba King of Games it has a nice ring to it" he laughs evilly 'this time with my Blue Eyes Shining Dragon by my side, noting shall stop me from achieving the victory I seek'

_Elsewhere in a darkened room lit by a single computer screen_

A shade wearing heavily built man in a black trench coat smiles coldly he was hunched over his computer as he laughed cruelly "so arrogant Kaiba, So conceited, so…utterly clueless…when I and those I have recruited are finished with you, your company, your Dragons and your pride will be mine for the taking"

_A Day later…_

Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea were heading to the game shop to hang out after school, upon entering the shop Grandpa Motou looked up at them expectantly from behind the counter "ah Yugi I'm glad your home2 he roots around behind the counter. "Oh boy here it comes" a horrified Joey whispers to the others "bet he wants us to shift boxes of games around the place" Grandpa Motou pulls a large parcel up and places it on top of the counter "told you" he whispers before been elbowed in the stomach by tea. "This parcel came for you while you were at school Yugi" Granpa Motou informs his grandson "Really?" Yugi asks "wonder who it's from?" he muses out loud "it was hand delivered" States Grandpa Motou "by Kaiba Corp"

"Ngg that Kaiba don't open it Yugi" Joey clenches his fists "it's probably a letter bomb" he stares at the parcel with suspicion filled eyes while Tea rolls hers "c'mon guys Kaiba wants to beat Yugi in a duel not kill him, besides…" she picks the parcel up and reads of the address "it's addressed to all of us, Yugi Motou, that Mutt Wheeler…" Joey growls "and any of the geek patrol that happen to be around" she frowns "that's not very nice" Tristan chuckles weakly "at least we know it's definitely from Kaiba"

"Wonder what's in it?" Yugi muses as Tea opens the parcel "huh?" everyone exclaims pulling out a palm sized device shaped like a four leaf clover. Reminiscent of the Duel disk prototype Kaiba used during Duelist Kingdom, suddenly the top of the holo-projector begins to glow with light and Tea drops the device in fright. A holographic image appears it's slightly distorted and crackles but the life size Seto Kaiba hologram is unmistakable. Grandpa Motou, Joey and Tea jump a mile, Tristan backs up smacking into the counter, Yugi gasps "Kaiba?" he exclaims.

"Yugi" Holo-Kaiba starts speaking "if your hearing this message you've activated the Holographic imager, most likely by accident" holo-Kaiba smirks while Joey having recovered from the shock growls "why you…ya could have given us a heart attack your insensitive jerk!" he snaps at holo-Kaiba who smirks "I should point out right now that I am a holographic recording and can neither hear nor interact with you so Yugi please tell the mutt to stop barking" Joey glares daggers at Holo-Kaiba while Tea and Tristan snort with laughter until he glares at them also, Yugi and Yami face Holo-Kaiba together "since you've received this message" Holo-Kaiba continues "you should know that in a few days an announcement will be made to publicly reveal the information I'm giving you, this is merely a curtsy detail for all Battle City Veterans" Joey smiles proudly "here that?" asks "me an' Yugi are Veterans"

"Very nice Joey now shut up" Granpa Motou waves him to be quiet "I want to hear the announcement" Holo-Kaiba continues "because of this you are automatically invited to take place in my upcoming dueling tournament" The gang gasp in surprise "an upcoming dueling tournament?" Tea wonders out loud "no wonder he's been acting weird lately" muses Yugi "he must have been planning this for a long time"

::Yes Yugi:: Yami agrees with his Hikari ::and consider the set-up, the holographic messages in advance of the official announcement…he's gone to a great deal of time and expense to inform us of a tournament we were bound to enter when it is officially announced anyway::

"It's the God cards" Yugi states out loud "he wants to beat me and Yami to claim the God cards for himself" he claims "obviously" Grandpa Motou mutters "now pipe down" Joey glances at the old man in annoyance "You know Gramps it's our names on the parcel not yours" he tells him "yes, yes, very nice Joey now please be quiet!" Grandpa Motou dismisses him, everyone anime sweat drops.

"Inside the parcel you will find Locator cards and Tournament ID's and if for whatever reason you don't what to enter, come to Kaiba Corp central office where I will be sure to put that foolish notion out of your head" Yugi merges with Yami to become Yugioh "and what is this tournament called Kaiba?" he asks out loud, Holo-Kaiba smirks almost as if he heard him "get ready Yugi, prepare your pathetic deck Wheeler and watch out for me in Battle City 2" he throws back his head and laughs evilly before the Holo-projector cuts of. "Grr Bring it on" Joey jumps up onto the counter striking a heroic pose "I'm gonna show you Kaiba, no one makes a monkey outta me"

"Hmm" a smile tugs at Kaiba's "perhaps I'll register once the tournament is officially announced" he muses "is that wise?" Yugioh reverts back to a concerned Yugi "remember Kaiba cup? Your to young for this, leave it to me and Joey after all were your students you taught us everything we know" Granpa considers the truth in Yugi's statement but is stubborn "oh I don't know" he sniffs "there's still some life left in these old bones you know" he replies "But what about the shop?" tries Yugi "who'll look after it while your competing?" he asks him. "Your right Yugi" Granpa Motou's face twists into a conniving expression "Last time I was inundated with customers eager to improve their dueling decks and others looking to replace cards they'd lost as Ante's" he sighs lowly "maybe next time" he realizes for the first time Joey is standing on the counter "get down from there at once Joey before you break something!"

Joey falls of the counter landing hard on his back "ouch" he moans "oh that reminds me" Yugi takes a card from his deck and tosses it over to Joey who winces and catches it out of reflex, as Tristan helps him up he gets a good look at the card "My Red eyes!" he exclaims Joeys Red Eyes Black Dragon was back "I get the feeling its better of fighting by your side Joey" smiles Yugi. "it served me well last time, but I know you can make the better use of it" Joey grins "Thanks Yuge" he laughs "I can't wait to take on my first Battle City opponent and at least this time we won't get attacked by a nutcase trying to rule the world"

"Way to go Joey" sighs Tea "you jinxed us" Tristan laughs "awe C'mon Tea what's the worst that can happen?" he asks, Yugi anime sweat drops "once was bad enough but twice! That's just asking for trouble" he exclaims. Tristan and Joey blink confused "what'd we do?" they ask in union.

0o0o0

"So prepare your pathetic occult deck Bakura and prepare for all out war in Battle City 2!" Holo-kaiba throws back his head and laughs evilly before the holo-projector cuts of. In Ryo Bakura's flat ryo blinks at the Holo-projector in confusion he knew he had some how ended up in Battle city dueling Yugi where his Yami had shielded him from Slifer's wrath but didn't understand why Kaiba had seen fit to giving him an invitation oh well he had a free Locator card and some free time so why not use both of them? Deep in the recesses of his mind Yami Bakura stirred at long last a second shot at the Pharaoh!

0o0o0

"So watch out Marik because in Battle City 2 I intend to crush all the opposition including you and your deranged family" Holo-Kaiba throws back his head and laughs evilly until the Holo-projector cuts of "huh" scoff's Marik clearly unimpressed "bring it on binky boy I'm ready for anything" he claims "I'm not sure" Ishizu frowns "you know what happened last time" she reminds him pointedly "that was then, this is now" he states "I can handle it I tell you, besides other than dueling what else is there for me to do?" 'true enough' thinks Ishizu 'apart from dueling and troublemaking very little else holds your attention for long' she sighs "very well Marik I suppose we can enter the tournament" Marik smirks victoriously before Ishizu adds "Odion will remain here" Marik scowls he'd have preferred to have his brother with him as back up muscle but…sneaking away from Ishizu would prove to be a real challenge and if there was anything Marik relished it was a challenge.

_The Day before Battle city_

The shade wearing Man smirks as he pulls up data on his computer everything was going according to plan he thought smugly as several profiles flashed up on the screen.

A pair of Brothers dressed in Green and Orange robes, a Giant of a man in a Dark Grey Jacket a P and a K emblazed on the sides wearing large dueling gauntlets, and an unshaven young man with an American flag bandanna wearing a leather jacket.

"And this is just the opening salvo" shade wearing man sneers turning around to two figures obscured in the shadows watching his every move "soon, very soon now we shall all have our revenge upon Kaiba Corp and Seto Kaiba will rule the day he crossed us…if he survives" he laughs maniacally.


	2. Battle City Battle Dragons

**Battling in Domino City**

Chapter 2) Battle City, Battle Dragons

Five Minutes to go before Battle city had begins, three minutes to go and Joey was laughing and joking with his friends, one minute to go and Joey was psyched to duel, and now…Battle City had just begun and Joey was already dueling in his first Battle city 2 Duel.

"We're online Seto" Mokuba informs his brother as the data came up on the Kaiba Corp monitoring station's main screen "it seems Joey's dueling in our first official duel this time" a passport photo of Joey in his trademark green jacket appears on the screen.

Name: Joey "the Mutt" Wheeler, ANTE: Red Eyes Black Dragon, Class: Veteran, Deck Type: Gambling Warrior (Luck of the Idiot)

"That Mutt Wheeler?" Kaiba asks rhetorically "how inappropriate" he states with distaste "who is his opponent?" Mokuba pulls up the dueling profile "Bandit Keith" he replies in an acidic tone of voice, a passport picture of Bandit Keith wearing his trademark bandana appears on the screen.

Name: Bandit "the Loser" Keith, ANTE: Barrel Dragon, Class: Fiery, Deck Type: Machine Beat down (Rise of the Machines)

"How the hell did he make it into my Tournament?" Kaiba asks angrily "he paid the entrance fee and his ante card was deemed acceptable" Mokuba shrugs his shoulders "that's equality for you"

"Pull up the satellite feed on screen I want a play by play of the duel on screen now" Kaiba commands. Mokuba types in several commands into the computer obeying his brother "it's done but I don't see why" he replies. "Two reasons, one I don't trust Keith to play by the rules, and two" Kaiba smiles coldly 'I want to see what Wheeler's made of"

"Punk" sneers Keith from behind his shades "its payback time dweeb" he declares, Joey laughs at him "oh I'm shaking in ma boots Keith what ya gonna do? Keep on talkin'?" "Yeah that's right mock me" snarls Keith "will do" claims Joey. "Can someone please make a move already" Tea shouts at them "yeah at this rate Battle City will be over before you stop BOing each other" claims Tristan.

"I'll get this party started" Joey draws a card "on a Saturday night!" He sings to himself as he scans his hand "I summon Alligator Sword in defense mode, place a face down and that'll do it for me" A lizard warrior wielding a vicious looking blade appears standing on one knee on the field.

Keith smirks "is that it? Its pathetic this will be over sooner than I thought it would be" he claims drawing a card "you may like to start of small like that but for me I like to start of as I go along smashing my opponents hard and fast" he plays a spell card "Cost down lets me reduce the level of all monsters in my hand by two for the measly cost of discarding one card from my hand" he discards Zoa "now I can summon Blowback dragon in Atk mode" A Dragon like machine with a revolver like head appears on the field." it's special effect blows away anyone of your cards once per turn like your defending monster" Blowback Dragon's revolver barrel clicks and it fires a slug destroying Alligators Sword "and that was just its special effect I still have its attack to use on you bullet of chance!"

Joeys eyes bug out "activate trap Threatening Roar it intimidates your monster making it to scared to attack this turn" Joey explains, Blowback Dragon powers down unable to attack, Keith throws down two face downs, a "7" continues spell card and ends his turn "Go!" he growls venomously.

"Keith's got control of the field" notes Mokuba "but you got to know Joeys gonna make a comeback this turn" Kaiba merely grunts non-committedly.

Joey draws a card 'wicked' he thinks 'my key card' he looks across at Keith and grins sneakily "time to take out your hunk of junk Keith I summon the Time Wizard in Atk mode" a clock faced spellcaster wielding a time controlling staff appears on the field "time roulette go!" the arrow on the Time wizards roulette wheel on it's staff begins to spin "if my arrow lands on a Time Machine then, well you know what happens" states Joey 'but if it lands on a skull…I'm toast' he thinks. The arrow begins to slow…Time Machine…Skull…Time Machine…Skull…Stopping…On a Time Machine! "Alright!" Cheers Joey as the Time Wizard struts his stuff and Keith's Blowback Dragon is destroyed "Ha I knew your monster wasn't that tough" laughs Joey "time Wizard attack Keith's life points directly.

"Isn't the Time Wizard a weak monster?" Tea asks Yugi who replies "yes but without a monster on Keith's side of the field he's vulnerable to attack, of course next turn he could summon a monster and destroy the time wizard" he admits "but right now I'm more worried about his face down cards"

Keith smirks "not today punk" Joey mimes deafness 'huh? I wiped out yer only monster didn't I?" Keith laughs "but I had this card set just in case Call of the Haunted" he flips one of his face down cards face up "my Zoa is resurrected from the grave" he informs Joey who groans as he realizes why Keith was so smug "and that's not my only move I equip my Zoa with Metal morph transforming him into Metal Zoa" Keith's blue muscular Fiend monster into a technological perfected Machine monster, it became stronger because of this. "My Time Wizard can't take that on" states Joey as he calls of his attack "ngg…" he growls 'I daren't press my luck with a second Time Roulette' he thinks "I set a face down and end my turn" he decides.

Keith draws a card "fine by me and since I don't want to deal with your monster I'll just go ahead and play this card" slots a spell card into his Duel Disk "fissure destroys your dweeby little Time Wizard" the time Wizard falls into a fissure and is destroyed. "Now My Metal Zoa can attack you directly and I'll have him do just that Hardened Cleaver Strike!" Metal Zoa forms an x shaped beam of light and launches it at Joey striking him dead on, Joey cries out in pain as his life point's fall to 1000.

"Man" Mokuba winces in sympathy "looks like joeys having a bad day" Kaiba smirks 'perhaps" he comments 'but if there's anything I've learnt over the years of crushing him in a duel, it's not to underestimate the under dog, his dumb luck will help him bounce back.

"Ha, ha, ha, go on' crows Keith "stay down cos' that's where you'll be staying when I take your locator card, I set one last face down and play my second "7" continues spell card, your move Blondie"

Joey jumps back up on his feet "no way I'm losing to a SOB like you, I'd rather lose to Kaiba and that's saying something" Kaiba raises an eyebrow, Mokuba snorts and turns away from his brothers questing gaze. "Then again he unlike you has actually defeated me before" he takes a deep breath and draws his next card 'My Red Eyes' he thinks 'figures it never lets me down, cept when I fought Kaiba's blue eyes, and when Bonz zombies creamed it, and a select few other times, other than that…it always saves my butt' he thinks.

Keith was also in deep thought 'this punk is still employing the same strategies he used when I faced him before and the same mistakes I think it's time to up the Ante' he calls over to Joey "hey amateur feel like edging your bet?" Joey stares at him blankly "lets up the Ante here I'll give you my Barrel dragon and any other car din my deck if you win" Joey can't help but remember his defeat of rex Raptor at duelist Kingdom "I never back down from a gamble Keith if I win I want your Metalmorph card" he declares. Keith chuckles "fine and when I win I want your graverobber card"

"Hey!" an indignant Mokuba exclaims "that's against the rules only one Ante card is required" he jumps up from his seat "let it slide Mokuba" Kaiba stops him "wheeler accepted Keith's terms besides it hardly makes much of a difference" Mokuba frowns but backs down "besides I want to see how he manages to get out of this"

"Whatever" Joey plays a spell card "Ancient Rules" an ancient papyrus with the image of a Blue eyes White Dragon etched under ancient text "it lets me summon a Lv 5 or above normal monster from my hand and I know just which one to choose so come on out Red Eye's Black Dragon!" A large black dragon with gleaming red eyes, a dark counterpart to the Blue Eyes White Dragon roars as it appears flying above the field.

"No way!" exclaims Kaiba "you've got your Red Eyes back" Joey sniggers "what are you talking about? My Eyes are brown, always have been" "don't you dare mock me punk" growls Keith. "Why not? Last time you told me to keep mocking you" laughs Joey. "That dragon can't save you" insists Keith 'after all' he thinks 'even if he dares attack me, my Incompatible Trap card will render any non-machine type monster out utterly useless'

"Wanna bet?" Joey asks him I activate Inferno Fire Blast" a spell card with the same name as REBD's Attack. "What!" exclaims Keith as he gets nailed for a 2400 point hit 'My Red Eyes gets to bypass your monster and deal you damage equal to its Atk points" Joey explains as Keith's life point's decrease to 1600.

"Grr…" growls Keith 'and that doesn't count as an attack so I can't activate my trap card'

"You see Mokuba Keith had an Incompatible Trap set, but by using his spell card Joey was able to avoid it" Kaiba explains to Mokuba who replies "this turn but Keith can still kill Joey's Red Eyes next turn" Mokuba argues, Kaiba shakes his head "why do the young never listen to their elders and betters until after they prove them wrong?" he sighs.

"You remember our agreement Keith? You're Metalmorph for my Graverobber? Well it's time to make it my weapon of choice' he flips his facedown card face up "No way!" Keith exclaims "you had your Graverobber card on the field this whole time!" Joey smirks at him "you'd better believe it and now it's time to rob your grave and I know exactly which card I want…Metalmorph!" the graverobber sprite cackles as it reveals Keith's Metalmorph card in its hands "I'll use it in combo with my Red Eyes to create a monster that needs no introducing right Keith?" Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon is transformed into the technologically perfected Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon and becomes stronger.

Mokuba gapes at Joeys new and improved Red Eyes shown on the screen, a smug looking Kaiba sighs theatrically "see now Wheeler's monster is immune to Keith's trap" Mokuba comes back to his senses "okay" he says folding his arms "I admit that's impressive but Keith's Metal Zoa is even stronger" Kaiba smirks "watch and wait Mokuba, watch and wait"

'Damn him' seethes Keith 'My trap card can't affect his Metal Red Eyes' he thinks "I'm not done just yet" claims Joey 'I equip my Red Eyes with my handy Dragon Nails spell card it boosts his Atk by 700, 500 more than your Metal Zoa, so you know what happens now Red Eyes attack with Flash Flare Blitz!" REBMD whips its neck about forming a candesent ball of red energy within its jaws before launching it at Keith's monster destroying it. Keith's life points fall to 1100. "looks like were neck and neck' comments Joey setting a face down card he ends his turn.

A taught Keith draws a card and smiles "don't think this over punk I play my Upstart Goblin spell now I can draw 1 card from my deck in exchange for you receiving an extra thousand life points" "my life points go up, cool" states Joey. "Shoulda let me finish" sneers Keith "because I'm playing my Incompatible Trap" Keith's face down card flips face up "I can't activate it's primary effect but I can activate its secondary effect" Joey looks clueless "its simple dweeb your life point boost just became incompatible with your life point meter" "what!" exclaims Joey as his life point meter flashes but does not change "since we can't go around wasting life points I'll take 'em instead" smirks Keith as his life points increase to 2100, he draws a card. "Perfect I play my third "7" continues spell card and discard all three to the graveyard to draw 3 cards" he draws 3 cards "and there's a bonus whenever a "7" card is removed from the field my life points increase by 700 points"

"So three cards, 700 fer each one" Joey does the math counting on his fingers "2100!" he exclaims. "that's right' smirks a smug Keith as his life points increase to 4200 "my life points are even higher than when we started and now it's time to deal with your Red Eyes and I'll do it by summoning the Mechanical Chaser in Atk mode" A ball machine with a pair of wings and several hands, wielding a metal staff appears on the field "now I activate Back Up Copy, when I summon a normal Machine type monster this card allows me to search my deck for any copies of that card and summon them in the same mode as the summoned monster" he plays two more Mechanical Chasers in Atk mode.

"So what Joey's Red eyes is stronger than all of Keith's monsters right Yugi" Tea turns to Yugi who frowns "he isn't finished yet tea" and he was right.

"Ha, ha, ha ready for the end?" Keith slaps down another quick play spell card "Limiter Remover doubles my machines Atk strength" each of Keith's Mechanical Chasers power up double their normal limits "oh man" Joey exclaims "I'm in trouble" "got that right destroy Red Eyes with Baton of steel" one of Keith's Mechanical Chasers throws its staff at Red Eyes destroying the monster before catching its staff which whirls back. Joey's Life points fall to 800.

"He's wide open destroy him" Keith's remaining Mechanical chasers attack, Joey looks scared for a second before playing a quick play spell of his own "Scapegoat go!" four sheep tokens are summoned to the field "you'll have top attack them instead of me" Keith has his Mechanical Chasers destroy two of Joey's tokens.

"Joeys run the duel" Yugi announces "Limiter Remover has a nasty side effect every Machine Type monster powered up by it is destroyed at the end of the turn" Tea gets it "so Keith won't have any monsters to protect his life points"

Keith ends his turn his Mechanical Chasers are destroyed "No!" he cries "this can't be!"

"Oh but it is" promises Joey drawing a card "activate the Pot of Greed" he draws two cards "Fist I summon the Panther Warrior in Atk mode" a humanoid Panther carrying a shield and sword appears besides the remaining sheep tokens "secondly I'll equip him with the United We Stand equip spell boosting his Atk 800 times the number of monsters on the field and with two sheep tokens and itself that's 2400"

"Is that a fact?" sneers Keith "unfortunately your Panther Warrior can only attack by tributing a monster on your side of the field, so it'll lose 800 Atk points and I'll survive this turn"

"I know how my own monsters effect works" snaps Joey "I attack you directly with Panther warrior" one sheep token is tributed and Panther warriors Atk decreases to 3600.

"Your putting up a fight I'll give you that" sneers Keith 'but it's all for naught" Joey raises an eyebrow "oh really" he plays a quick play spell "Rush Recklessly adds another 700 points onto my Panther Warriors Atk raising it enough to wipe out your life points" Panther Warrior slashes Keith with it's sword Keith howls in pain and fury as his life points hit zero.

"I won" cheers Joey before looking straight at Keith and in a deadly serious voice "I'll take Your Locator card, your Metalmorph card an' Barrel Dragon now"

Keith glares daggers at Joey "if you think I'm giving up anything to a punk like you, hee, a dueling monkey, hee, hee" Joey's livid, Tristan has to hold him back from attacking Keith. "Don't bother holding him back, chump" Keith cracks his knuckles "I could use a punching bag"

"How about me?" Keith visibly pales and turns around to see Kaiba standing tall, upright, and dare I say it? Cool "if you can't play by the rules you don't belong in my tournament, Battle city is no place for sore losers, then again I don't know what it must feel like to be beaten by a good for nothing Mutt" Joey resumes his efforts to get past Tristan whether to attack Keith, Kaiba or both of them it is unclear.

Keith scowls "I'm not playing your mind games Kaiba I'm leaving" but before he can escape a small blur with black spiky hair and wearing a combat jacket races past hi grabbing as it does so Keith's deck and Locator card "gotcha" Mokuba declares happily Jogging over to Joey he hands him the locator card and begins searching Keith's deck for the Ante Cards.

"Hey you lousy…give them back" Keith begins to stride over to Mokuba but Kaiba elbows him effortlessly in the stomach causing him to double up in pain, unable to move for the near future.

'Here you go" Mokuba hands over Barrel Dragon and Metalmorph to Joey and frowns at him "I'll let the double Ante thing slide this once but if I catch you breaking anymore rules I won't be so lenient"

Mokuba turns his attention to Keith "if you weren't already disqualified for losing your only locator card I'd disqualify you for dueling fowls and inappropriate conduct, in fact I think I will anyway double disqualify you"

"Who'd a guessed?" Joey asks sarcastically 'let me guess those "7" cards were kept up his armband right?" "actually" replies Kaiba "our live Satellite feed picked up that his Limiter remover and Back Up Copy cards weren't actually drawn from his deck, let's just say he had more than just tricks up his sleeve"

"Why that…" Tristan has to restrain Joey once more.

Kaiba ignores him and grabs Keith by the collar "listen!" he growls, Joey stops struggling, "its scum like you that give duelists a bad name, you dishonor me and my tournament just by been associated with it, so here's what's going to happen I'm going to make sure you never duel in another tournament again, whether hosted by I2, Kaiba Corp or Spazzercom" he grabs Keith's cards from his brother and rips them up in front of him.

"Tristan?" "yeah Joey?" "remind me never to cheat at patience in front of Kaiba" Tristan releases Joey.

Yugi merges with Yami to become Yugioh "Cheaters never persevere Keith" he tells him "I only hope you learn your lesson this time"

"Ah don't waste your time on him Yugi we've got locator cards to win" claims Joey. "and Joeys already one card ahead of you" Tea adds. Yugioh smiles confidently 'we'll see about that"

Kaiba leaves with Mokuba "whatever" he mutters "I have a tournament to run and win"

0o0o0

Shade wearing guy frowns Bandit Keith had lost which was as expected as it was unfortunate, he had always known his grudge against the boy Wheeler would be his undoing, perhaps it was time to up the level of the game? He pulled up two knew profiles on his computer, the first profile featured the picture of a bespectacled kid with a slimy expression in a green jacket, the second featured the picture of a bobble hat wearing punk in a navy blue jacket. Weeville Underwood the insect Duelist and Rex Raptor the dinosaur duelist. Technically not entered in the Battle City 2 tournament but since when did technicalities bother him? He was sure a few rare Insect and dinosaur cards apiece would convince the pair to add to the chaos with their own particular brand of trouble making.

**Incompatible Trap: Activate during the battle phase when your opponent calls an Atk with a Non-Machine type monster all face up non-machine type monsters have their effects negated and their Atk reduced to 500 (if original Atk is less than 500 it remains less than 500) this effect lasts until the effected monsters are removed from the field. Activate when an effect that would increase your opponent's life points or decrease your life points, the player whose life points are affected, life points aren't affected instead transfer the effect to the other player.**

**Dragon Nails **_an actually card seen during Duelist kingdom_ **equip spell: Equip only to a monster with Red Eyes Black Dragon in the name increase it's Atk by 700.**

**Back Up Copy: Quick play Spell: activate when a normal machine type monster is summoned to your side of the field, search your deck for any copies of the selected monster and summon them in the same position as the summoned monster.**


	3. Return of the Weeville

**GryphonWonder14: thanks for the review, it was your encouragement that made me write up and indeed post this chapter of the story, it features a duel between Marik and Weeville, hope you enjoy.**

**The Duelist's Heiress****: thanks for the review, next chapter should be Yugi Vs Rex Raptor.**

Battling in Domino City

Chapter 3) return of the Weeville

Marik Ishtar strode along the Battle City streets, he'd managed to give Ishizu the slip and was now looking for an opponent to duel, having taken the time to take a nostalgic pilgrimage to his old haunts passing a boarded up card shop, the one which had once served as a rare hunter out post now left to wrack an ruin (little did he know that it was still been used as a hide out for unscrupulous parties) a shady looking shade wearing man in a long black over coat caught his eye as he apparently gave several of what appeared to be duel monster cards to two kids 'haven't they ever heard never accept a DM card from strangers?' he wonders briefly 'or is that candy?' the kids one wearing a pair of specs and a creepy expression while the other favoured a snide expression peering out from under a bobble hat.

Bobble hated boy says something to creepy kid who goes red in the face, bobble hated boy struts of looking like the bird that got the worm, creepy kid glowers at his back before turning around and striding away, the shade wearing man walked along behind him not following him, but for the time been heading in the same direction towards Marik who was leaning against the boarded up card shop.

As the creepy kid approached him Marik activates his Duel Disk "hey creep show you a duellist?" he asks the kid who sneers at him "but of course" his nasally voice immediately gets on Marik's nerves "are you willing to lose your locator card?" he sneers flashing a single solitary plastic card at Marik who flashes his own for confirmation "my ante card is Lava Golem" he holds up the awesome lv 8 fiend monster to which creepy kid harrumphs apparently unimpressed "and my Ante card will be the terrifying Doom Dozer" he holds up a lv 8 insect monster that resembled a giant hideous mutant larva Marik grunts in disgust enraging the creepy kid.

"Let's duel!" they shout.

"My names Marik what's yours?" Marik sneers at his opponent who seems annoyed by the question as though he expected Marik to know who he was "Weeville Underwood Insectoid duellist extraordinaire" he cackles, Marik resists rolling his eyes 'ask a stupid question' he thinks wondering briefly why duelling attracts such a large variety of bloody loonies, he grins as he realises he'd have to include himself in that.

Weeville draws a card "hee, hee, hee" he snickers creepily "I'll set a monster in defence mode and two face-down cards, end turn"

Marik shrugs his shoulders "whatever" he dismisses bug boy's attempt at grand standing 'probably a weak bug card of some description' he thinks before drawing a card of his own. "I summon Gilgarth in Atk mode" he states boredly as his fiend monster (Atk-1800) appears on the field. "I call an attack on your face down monster" he declares as Gilgarth charges the face down card which Weeville immediately flips face-up revealing a winged cockroach like creature "My Flying Kamaki 1 is destroyed" Weeville states calmly "allowing me to summon a second one" a monster identical to the one Gilgarth just destroyed appears on the field in Atk mode (Atk-1400) Marik frowns "I set two face-downs of my own and end my turn"

Weeville draws a card "I'll switch my Flying Kamaki to defence mode, set a face down monster and end my turn"

Marik's eyebrow twitched Weevilles moves were really starting to piss him of at least a duellist like Joey had the guts to fight back "I draw" he snaps drawing a card he smiled at the card he'd just drawn recovering some of his cool it was one of his favourite cards one that reminded him of himself "I call an attack on your face-down monster" he declares going straight into the battle phase. Weeville flips his monster face-up revealing an insect with blue flame wings "Howling Insect like my Flying Kamaki allows me to replace it when it's destroyed in battle and I choose my perfect pinch Hopper" a grass hopper like bug is summoned to the field. A vein throbs in Marik's forehead "are you done already?" Weeville asks him pointedly, Marik shakes his head "since I haven't summoned this turn I intend to rectify that right now by tributing Gilgarth to summon the Legendary Fiend in Def Mode" a fiendish monster with vicious claws and two snake like appendages ending in serpentine jaws, black wing like blades struck out from the top of it's shoulders (Atk-1500, Def-1800) Weeville trembles in awe of Marik's fave monster which was exactly the effect Marik was hoping for he smirks at his opponent "your move Weedle" he mocks him.

"Weeville!" he snaps back drawing a card angrily however upon scanning the card his anger dissipates replaced by a look of sheer naked glee as he cackles madly "I now have all that I need to feed your life points to my insect army" he claims before going onto "I set a face down monster and end my turn" Marik face faults "that's all you've done for the last three turns" he growls "your all talk and no sting underbrush"

"Underwood!" screams a livid Weeville. "Like I care" mutters Marik drawing a card after which the Legendary Fiend lets out a powerful roar and flexes it's claws as it receives a power boost (Atk-2200) Weeville gapes "how did…" Marik laughs "My legendry Fiend has this really cool effect during each of my standby phases it's Atk increases by 700" he explains "so the longer the duel lasts the more dangerous it becomes, ha, much like me in that respect" he checks out his present hand and smirks "First I'll play my Dark Snake syndrome card" a continues spell card with the image of a man with a large black snake tattoo doubled up in agony "it'll activate later for now I summon Granadora" a large reptile monster appears on the field (Atk-1900) with the addition of these monster to my field I gain one thousand life points" Marik's life points increase to 5000 "and now to exterminate your bugs Granadora attacks and destroys your Flying…whatever" Weeville scowls as his monster is destroyed and automatically summons a third Flying Kamaki 1 in Atk mode from his deck. "Fine by me" Marik shrugs his shoulders "my Legendary Devil will crush that bug for the last time" Flying Kamaki is destroyed and Weevilles life points decrease to 3200, he summons a wasp like monster the Killer Needle to replace it. Marik nods his head in approval "guess that'll do it for now, your move bug boy"

Weeville draws a card for once silent "I play my field spell forest" a forest area covers the playing field "it empowers my beautiful bugs by 200 Atk and Def points" he announces "and now I'll flip summon my Needle Worm a worm with three spikes at each end and a row of spikes running down it's side appears on the field "due to It's effect you must now discard five cards from your deck to the graveyard" he smirks. Marik shrugs offhandedly shocking Weeville "glad to" he comments discarding the top five cards from his deck, he smirks 'perfect' he thinks "thanks Weedle now I can special summon my Fear from the Dark and Despair from the Dark cards" he summons two Zombie monsters, dark shadows reaching out from beyond the grave one was bigger than the other (Atk-1700) (Atk-2800) "when there discarded from my hand or deck they can be special summoned to my side of the field"

Weeville scowls "nothing my bugs can't handle" he claims flipping one of his face down trap cards face-up "ultimate offering" a continues trap card which at the price of 500 life points would allow him an extra summon or set per turn. "I summon Flying Kamaki 2" a large bug with long pincers (Atk-1500) "and activate Ultimate offering" Weevilles life points decrease to 2700 "now I can tribute Needle worm and Killer Needle in order to summon the one and only Insect Queen!" a fearsome looking spider lady (Atk-2400) "and it's Atk increases by 200 for every insect monster on the field" 2 other insect type monsters plus field bonus equals 600 points (Atk-2800) "But I'm not done I activate my DNA surgery Trap card" another continues trap card that changes the type of all monsters on the field to whatever type the player declares. "And of course I choose insects" Weeville smirks as each of Marik's monsters grow wings, membrane and mandibles as there turned into insect types, Insect Queen gains a power boost (Atk-3600) "I attack your Granadora with my Insect Queen" declares Weeville, Marik flinches as Insect Queen jumps upon the defenceless Pinch hopper ripping it to shreds (Atk-3400) Insect Queen then descends upon Granadora ripping it to pieces. Marik's life points decrease to 3500 and then to 1500 due to Granadora's effect. "I play my trap card" one of Marik's face-down cards flips face-up monster relief he returns Fear from the Dark and replaces it with a defence position Bowganian (def-1000)

"You don't scare me" states Marik "I know the weakness of that card once you've destroyed one of my monsters whether you want it to or not an army ant token is summoned to your side of the field and it's Atk is pathetic" he smirks. Weeville chuckles despite the fact an army ant token had indeed just been created by his Insect Queen "it makes no difference you won't be able to touch my life pints thanks to this card" he slots a continues spell card into his duel disk "insect barrier means none of your 'insects' can attack me"

Marik growls low in his throat and draws a card "Dark snake Syndrome activates" a red mist engulfs Marik and Weeville, Marik clenches his teeth and bears the pain while Weeville screams out in agony, Marik's life pints decrease to 1300 while Weevilles decrease to 2500. Marik chuckles "Dark Snake Syndrome inflicts 200 points of damage to both our life points during my standby phase not only that the damage we receive doubles every standby phase, oh and not forgetting Bowganians effect" Bowganian fires an arrow shot at Weeville who cries out in pain again as his life pints decrease to 1900. "What was it you said about me not been able to touch your life points?" he asks as his Legendary fiend gains as Atk point boost (Atk 2900) "of course your right I can't attack you but with cards like these who needs to?" smirks Marik selecting a spell card from his hand he slots it into his duel Disk "I activate Ante" Weeville cackles "it's your funeral" he sneers picking a card from his hand he reveals a LV 8 Doom Dozer ironically his Ante Card "give it up you can't possibly out do my most powerful creature" claims Weeville, Marik merely smirks and reveals from his hand a LV 9 moisture Creature, Weeville cries out in horror as his life points decrease to 900. "time to end this" sighs Marik flipping his second face-down card face-up the trap Destruction Ring "I destroy my Despair from the dark to deal 1000 points of damage to both our life points difference is you can't afford to take it" Weevilles life points decrease to zero.

Marik smirks at Weeville "I'll take your locator card and Doom Dozer to go please" Weeville wails and whines while Marik notices the shade wearing man who had given this kid and another some card staring at the scene he radiated annoyance, perhaps he had been betting on Weeville to win. Marik however became distracted and forgot all about him as he took possession of his second locator card grimacing even as he accepted the Doom dozer card scanning it's text he sighs 'great another useless card' he strides away 'still must be pretty rare and expensive' he thinks the rare hunter in Marik considering all the possibilities 'maybe I could trade it or sell it' he thinks as he continues his search for another hopefully worthier opponent.

0o0o0

Shades was simply livid as he entered his temporally hide-out an abandoned Ghoul base he'd wasted several rare and powerful cards on that worthless bug brained duellist only for him to be knocked out of the tournament before he'd even reached Yugi or Kaiba, he could only hope Raptor could do better.

"There going to fail" a sassy female voice tells him. "We told you they would" a nasally male voice adds.

"That is there purpose" shades defends himself painfully aware that one of them had already failed "after all Yugi is mine…Kaiba is mine…and Kaiba Corp will be ours…you can have your revenge and become the next King and Queen of games" he tells his companions "besides we still have the duelling mercenaries waiting in the wings"


	4. Prehistoric power

Battling in domino city

Chapter 4) Prehistoric Power

Yugioh smiled to himself having already won his second locator card from an eager young duelist looking for a shot at the God cards, he strode along the Battle City streets looking for his next opponent, a lot of duelists preferring to avoid challenging him, at least back in the first Battle City he had a never ending supply of Rare Hunters to challenge.

Suddenly a familiar face appears in front of him "Ha!" laughs Rex Raptor blocking the Duel King's path "long time no duel eh Yugi?" he sneers.

"Rex Raptor" Yugioh's face scrunches up in disgust "what are you…"

Rex laughs sardonically activating his duel disk "I'm here to duel you Yugi and with my new Dinosaur cards I'm gonna stomp all over your deck!"

"Very well then" Yugioh activates his Duel Disk "I was however hoping for more of a challenge" he mutters in a low voice.

"I'll give you a challenge" snarls Rex drawing a card "first I'll set a Monster in Defense mode and then I'll set three cards face-down on the field" three face-down cards appear behind rex's face-down monster "your move Yugi" states a smirking Rex.

Yami didn't like the look of that smirk and neither did Yugi "my turn" Yugioh declares drawing a card dramatically "and I'll start by summoning Beta the Magnet Warrior in Atk mode" a yellow Rock type monster with a magnet collar appears on the field (Atk-1700, def-1600) Rex cackles and triggers his face-down trap card Adhesive Trap Hole "my trap cuts your monsters Atk in half" Rex explains as Beta's Attack falls (Atk-850) "and I'll chain it with my second trap card" another face-down trap card is flipped up, a card with the image of a Beast type Leogan monster attacking a Serpent Night Dragon "Attack Without Thinking forces any monster summoned this turn to attack a monster on my side of the field" Yugioh scowls knowing full well you never attacked a face-down monster with an attack of 1000 or less, but he had no choice Beta attacks Rex's face-down monster which is flipped up to reveal a stegosaurus like Dinosaur type monster (Atk-1200, Def-2000) "since My Black Stego's Def is greater than your Atk you loose over a thousand points and on your first turn as well Yugi" sneers Rex.

Yugioh's Life-points: 2850.

"You may have struck first blood Raptor" Yugioh states coolly "but we'll see how long you can retain your advantage" he sets two cards face-down and ends his turn.

Rex draws a card "before I make another move I activate Royal Degree" his last trap card is activated "it negates all your trap cards" Yugioh looks a little worried by this move ::that also negates his own trap cards:: Yugi notes ::yes but having played three traps in succession last turn the chance of him having another trap card to play is remote, and now Beta is undefended:: Yami replies.

"First I play the Pot of greed allowing me to draw two more cards and now I'll activate Cost Down and ditch a card in my hand in order to summon a stronger dinosaur without a tribute a Dinosaur like my supreme Frostosaurs" a long necked Water Attribute Dinosaur formed from ice appears on the field (Atk-2600, Def-1700) "Now it's time to drive your magnet warrior to extinction I switch my Black Stego to attack mode "attack his monster with tail slash strike!" Black Stego whips its tail destroying Yugioh's Beta the Magnet Warrior.

Yugioh's Life-points: 2500.

"It's all over Yugi" gloats Rex "Frostosaurus send him back to the ice age with your freezing storm attack!" Frostosaurus roars and forms a gale force blast of ice which is launched straight at Yugioh "not so fast" he cries triggering one of his face-down cards "no way!" exclaims Rex. "Yes way" a smug Yugioh informs him Royal degree only effects my trap cards it can't effect my spell cards, cards like my Flute of Summoning Kuriboh!" a quick-play spell card with the image of a flute charming a Kuriboh.

"What the hell!" Rex's eyes bug out of his head.

Yugioh smirks "my spell card draws Kuriboh out from my deck to shield me from your attack" he explains as Kuriboh a Fiend type monster (Atk-300, Def-200) appears in defense mode and is caught up in Frostosaurus's attack and destroyed.

Rex glowers in annoyance at Yugioh who merely smiles in fond memory of his fallen monster "you were so busy grandstanding about shutting down my trap cards you completely forgot about my spell cards" he declares. Rex slams a card face-down "your turn" he snarls.

Yugioh draws a card an plays it straight away "Pot of Greed allows me to draw two cards" he studies his hand and muses "I doubt you have many quick-play spell cards Raptor so that face-down card must be a trap card which you can't activate until you get rid of Royal Degree" Rex growls deep in his throat but can't deny Yugiohs accusation ::I have no choice but to attack:: Yami thinks "I summon Gamma the Magnet warrior in attack mode" a pink Rock type monster with a magnet collar appears on the field (Atk-1500, Def-1800) "I attack your Black Stego with Gamma the Magnet Warrior!" Rex laughs and switches his monster to defense mode Gamma's attack is repulsed and Yugioh loses life points.

Yugioh's Life-points: 2000.

"Whenever my Black Stego is attacked it automatically switches to defense mode you loser" sneers Rex goading Yugioh who remains calm "couldn't be helped" he mutters and sets a card face down ending his turn.

Rex draws a card and thinks carefully what was the chance Yugi had another quick-play spell card set up? Low to say the least and it didn't really matter since no quick-play spell was strong enough to take out this Dino "I tribute my two weaker dinosaurs to summon my Ultimate Tyranno!" announces Rex, as the powerful dinosaur type monster appears on the field (Atk-3000, Def- 2200) "and the battle wages on "Ultimate Tyranno wipe the field with that Magnet Warrior would ya!" but Yugioh activates his face-down card "Mind Control allows me to take control of one of your monsters for one turn so I'll take over your ultimate Tyranno" Yugioh smirks as rex's Dinosaur calls of it's attack and stomps over to Yugioh's side of the field. Rex growls in annoyance but ends his turn unable to make another move, Ultimate Tyranno returns to his side of the field "your merely delaying the inevitable" he claims.

Yugioh draws a card ::perfect:: Yami thinks "I summon Alpha the magnet Warrior in attack mode" a silver Rock type monster carrying a shield and sword appears on the field (Atk-1400, Def-1700) "big deal" sneers Rex unimpressed "and I'll resurrect Beta the Magnet Warrior with Monster Reborn" all three Magnet Warriors were face up on the field. "And they combine to form Valkyrion the magna Warrior!" the Magnet Warriors split into several different pieces which merge and connect to form a giant monster wielding a saber sword (Atk-3500, Def-3850) "And I attack with Sword of Magnetism!" Rex's monster is destroyed and Rex takes battle damage for the first time.

Rex's Life-points: 3500.

Rex shivers with fear as he faces down one of the games most powerful monsters "I end my turn" smirks Yugioh.

Rex draws a card and plays it straight away "Card of Sanctity allows us both to draw until we each hold six cards in our hand" he and Yugioh draw until they each hold six cards, Rex grins evilly "oh hell yes" he laughs "first I play Premature Burial to resurrect my Ultimate Tyranno" Rex pays 800 life points to resurrect his star card.

Rex's Life-points: 2700.

"But he won't be around for long because I tribute him to activate my spell card Big Evolution Pill! Now I can summon high level Dinosaur type monsters without tributes so I'm bringing out my strongest monster" cackles Rex.

"And here I thought your **Ultimate **Tyranno was your **Ultimate **monster" Yugioh comments.

Rex laughs "I have a card far stronger than even my Ultimate Tyranno come for the Super Conductor Tryanno!" a Cybernetic Dinosaur even bigger than the last one is summoned to the field (atk-3300, def-1400) it was even more powerful than the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon! But it was still 200 points shy of Valkyrion's 3500 point Atk.

"I equip Super Conductor Tyranno with Raise Body Heat and boost it's Atk by 300" (Atk-3600) "now stomp over his Magna warrior!" Super Conductor Tyranno destroys Valkyrion the Magna Warrior.

Yugioh's Life-points: 1900.

"Your Move Yugi" sneers Rex.

Yugioh draws a card "I summon Breaker the Magic Warrior and due to its effect it gains a spell counter which increases its Atk by 300 points" a Spellcaster type monster (Atk-1900, Def-1000) "some good it does you a measly 300 points" sneers Rex "I now remove my monsters spell counter to destroy 1 spell or trap card on the field and I choose your Royal Degree" Breaker the Magical Warrior (Atk-1600) Rex doesn't seem concerned that he'd lost his trap negation "you finished?" he asks Yugioh who plays three face-down cards before ending his turn.

Rex yawns and draws a card "I summon Black Ptera and activate super Conductor Tyanno's effect to tribute Black Ptera and deal a thousand points of damage to you Yugi"

Yugioh's Life-points: 0900.

Black Ptera returns to Rex's hand per its effect "now to end it all Super Conductor Tyranno take out his last monster and his remaining life points!" Yugioh activates the trap card he'd had on the field since his first turn "mirror force reflects your Attack right back destroying your dinosaur" Rex scowls as his monster is destroyed "I'm not done I activate the Book of Moon to flip your Magical Warrior face-down" Breaker the Magical warrior is flipped face-down "who said my deck didn't have any quick-plays?" Yugioh blinks in surprise ::now why would he…:: thinks Yami.

"And I play a Trap card of my own Fossil Excavation and discard Tyranno infinity from my hand in order to special summon Black Tyranno from my graveyard" a Dark attribute Dinosaur type monster appears on the field (Atk-2600, Def-1800) "I thought super Conductor Tyranno was stronger" Yugioh comments "ha! He might be the top link of the food chain but my Black Tyranno is in a league of its own if you only control defense position monsters he can attack you directly!" Black Tyranno rushes Yugioh jumping over his face-down card but Yugioh isn't finished yet "I play my face-downs Poison of the old man to recover 1200 life points and I chain with Emergency Provisions to recover a further 1000 points!"

Yugioh's Life-points: 3100.

Black Tyranno's attack hits dealing 2600 points of damage.

Yugioh's Life-points: 0500

Rex can barely believe it "Don't you know when to give up and become extinct?" he whines ending his turn.

Yugioh draws a card "in a word…no" he replies "I flip my Breaker the Magical Warrior into attack mode and play Magical Dimension allowing me to tribute my Breaker to special summon a Spellcaster Type monster from my hand, a monster like my dark Magician girl!" a female version of the Dark Magician (Atk-2000, Def-1700) clad in pink and blue robes amidst a storm of love hearts she giggles and winks at Rex who gibbers a crimson blush appearing across his cheeks "due to my quick-play spells effect after summoning my monster I can destroy your monster so say good bye to your Black Tyranno" announces Yugioh as Dark Magician Girl blasts the Black Tyranno destroying it.

"While you had your Super Conductor Tyranno I have my Dark Magician and I can play him straight from my deck thanks to the properties of the Sages Stone card" he plays the aforementioned spell card a magical stone appears in the Dark Magician Girls hands she blows on it and it glows with the light fantastic drawing out the Dark Magician from Yugi's deck clad in purple armored robes wielding a mystic scepter (Atk-2500, def-2100) Rex is petrified he'd had Yugi on the ropes, he hadn't stood a chance against him, and yet he was helpless now to prevent his defeat.

"Now my Magicians unite your strength Duel Dark Magic Attack!" Yugioh cries dramatically as the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl unite their strength and attack Rex for a punishing 4500 points!

Rex's Life-points: 0000

Yugioh having won the duel claims his Locator card and Rex's Super Conductor Tyranno but can't help but wonder where he obtained such rare cards.

0o0o0

"That was close" Shades mutters "he almost lost"

"Yeah and to a washed up loser" one of the paladins sneers "Yugi must pay but we have to be the ones to defeat him" the more mature and older paladin states.

"Perhaps it is time we got more serious and with Weevilles early defeat we need someone else to duel Kaiba" he smiles at a profile he'd pulled up on his computer "and I think I've found the perfect Duelist for the job" he opens up a combination safe set up beside the computer on shelf "after all he has lost to this deck once before" he states drawing out a deck of cards and turning the top card over, the vicious Blue eyes Toon Dragon grinned up at him.


	5. Ghost from the Past

Battling in Domino City

Chapter 5) Ghost from the past

Kaiba was striding through the Battle City streets so far he hadn't received a single duel but he wasn't worried there were always overconfident fools who actually thought they had what it takes to take down a Kaiba.

Suddenly his mobile phone goes of playing the Mobile Suit Gundam Seed theme tune "talk to me" he snaps clicking his cell on.

"_Kaiba" _a distorted voice growls out.

Kaiba scowls "who is this?" he snaps "how did you get this number?"

The unknown voice ignores his question _"if you think you still have what it takes you will accept my challenge for the Blue Eyes White Dragon and in return I will offer up a rare card that would work well in a Blue Eyes Deck like yours"_

Kaiba snorts "I was just going to hang up and set my security team on you, but if this is your way of challenging me to a duel, I accept and I won't lose especially to someone so pathetic they have to challenge me through a voice synthesizer"

"_Then it is agreed texted instructions will be forwarded to your cell"_ Kaiba's Cell phone bleeps as it receives an incoming text message _"follow the instructions included to reach my location, and come alone, prepare yourself Kaiba! Prepare to lose your precious Blue Eyes White Dragon!" _he cuts of the call hanging up.

Kaiba pulls up the text message which includes directions to a location in the shadier part of Domino City, and smirks "fine for now I'll play your twisted little games, but I'll play them my way" he sends a coded message to his brother through Kaiba corps mainframe after all he wasn't stupid, the caller had specified he show up alone, he had unfortunately forgot to state that Kaiba couldn't contact anyone.

Kaiba strode through the slums and around a corner to find the location a rather run down looking motel, his top lip curling in distaste he strides into the reception "I believe you have a reservation for Blue eyed Boy" he scowls at the code name "room 24" the man behind the counter replies handing over a grubby but useable room key.

Kaiba walked across to room 24 and hesitating only briefly before he can steel himself he slots the room key into the lock and opens the door, he enters the room as per instruction closing the door behind him.

The room was dark lit only by a low watt light bulb hanging without a lampshade from the ceiling, the drab wallpaper and furnishings made the room look worse than it probably would have if it had been left bare. Kaiba focused across from him where his opponent sat patiently waiting for him to arrive. Clad in a dark purple trench coat with a white jester face mask hiding his features from view, a mass of silver hair spilled out from behind it.

A Duel Disk and a deck of cards lay upon a small table beside him.

"hn" grunts Kaiba "so you're the one who sent me that cryptic phone call huh?" silence "don't you speak face-to-face?" he sneers receiving no response "whatever let's get this duel started" he activates his Duel Disk, while his unknown opponent stands up, slotting his Duel Disk on his arm he activates it as well.

"I'll go first" declares Kaiba drawing a card "I summon Familiar Knight in def mode" an armored knight appears on the field "end turn"

Kaiba's silent opponent draws a card before summoning Toon cannon Soldier in Atk mode; he then activates a spell card.

"Quick attack" states Kaiba, that allowed his Toon to attack straight away, which it promptly does destroying Kaiba's monster. "now I can special summon a lV 4 monster from my hand and I choose my all powerful Cave Dragon" a giant Dragon with great offensive capabilities appears on the field "of course you get to special summon a lV 4 monster as well" continues Kaiba as his opponent special summons Toon Goblin Attack Force in Atk mode.

The Masked opponent chooses to activate a spell card, and by paying 1000 of his life-points activated the spell known as Toon World!

Kaiba's opponent: 3000 life-points. Seto Kaiba: 4000 life-points

As his opponent sets a face-down card and ends his turn, Kaiba looks on in dis-belief "no way" he exclaims "one or two Toon monsters is one thing, but not that frickin' card" he glares hatefully at his opponent "there is only one Toon World card in existence, and it belongs to one man, Pegasus!"

Kaiba's opponent laughs, his voice echoed strangely, and yet Kaiba could clearly hear the mocking childish tone within it "That's right Kaiba-boy, your facing the only duelist in the world to have defeated you, other than Yugi-boy o course but then he was even able to defeat me wasn't he? It doesn't make a difference really; my Toons will once more bring about your defeat"

0o0o0

"I don't know who you are" Kaiba draws a card "but you can't be Pegasus he's dead, he died at the end of duelist Kingdom" he adds the newly drawn card to his hand.

"Ah but my body was never found Kaiba-boy" Pegasus claims "and now I'm back to get my revenge"

"Whatever" Kaiba snorts "if anything I'm the one who owes you some payback for kidnapping my brother, and trying to take over my company" he smiles coldly "I'll start by summoning Vorse Raider in Atk mode, and now I'll attack your Toon cannon Soldier with Cave Dragon"

"I play my face-down card Spirit Barrier" a continues trap that protects Pegasus from taking battle damage, so long as he has a monster on the field. Toon Cannon Soldier is destroyed.

"I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn" states Kaiba setting Shrink and Crush card on the field.

"Ohh two scary face-down card" Pegasus mocks him "what will I do?" he draws a card "oh I know first I play the spell card Pot of Greed" he draws 2 cards "and now I'll tribute my Toons to summon a monster I'm sure needs no introduction" Toon Cannon Soldier and Toon Goblin Attack Force are tributed to summon a monster that was all to familiar "Blue Eyes Toon Dragon!" the mockery of Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Kaiba's eyes tighten slightly he growls angrily at the Pseudo Blue Eyes.

"And since he can't attack this turn I'll play my spell card Manga Stream of destruction" Cave dragon and Vorse raider are destroyed.

Now I can't activate my Crush Card Kaiba thinks desperately.

"I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn" smirks Pegasus "you have one more turn to live Kaiba-boy"

Kaiba draws a card "so you say I activate Graceful Charity allowing me to draw three cards and discard 2"

"For all the good it will do you" laughs Pegasus "you don't have a card that can beat my Toon Dragon"

"Your right I have three" Kaiba states calmly.

"You didn't draw…"

"Yes the pure and true Blue Eyes white Dragon" declares Kaiba "and I can summon it straight away with Monster Reborn" the holy ankh appears on the field resurrecting Kaiba's Dragon.

"And now I activate my shrink spell" Pegasus's Dragon shrinks to half it's current size, its Atk points are also cut in half. "And now my Dragon destroys your pathetic Toon, White Lightning attack"

Pegasus activates his trap card "power drain now your Dragon loses 1500 Atk points"

"They'll destroy each other" realizes Kaiba as the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon attack each other, both are destroyed.

"My Toon Dragon isn't gone for long, I activate my Trap Call of the Haunted to resurrect my Blue Eyes Toon Dragon" Pegasus's Toon Dragon is resurrected "face-it Kaiba-boy with your best card defeated you cannot escape your inevitable defeat"

Kaiba growls "we'll see about that" he mutters under his breath.

0o0o0

Kaiba sets a face-down card and ends his turn.

Pegasus draws a card "I play a new page in the Saga of Toon world Manga Power Boost" Toon World glows with energy which is blasted into the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, increasing it's Atk from 3000 to 4000 "now I have the power to wipe out all your life-points in one shot" sneers Pegasus.

Pegasus's Toon Dragon unleashes its attack at Kaiba who flips up his face-down card "Negate Attack will protect my life-points this turn" he states calmly.

"Tenacious Kaiba-boy you just don't know when to give up" Pegasus comments ending his turn.

"That's me" smiles Kaiba shocking Pegasus "Seto Tenacious Kaiba" he sneers mockingly "Ha I play the Card of Sanctity allowing us both to draw until we hold six cards" they both draw cards from their deck until they each hold six cards "and now I'll play silent doom to resurrect my Blue Eyes White Dragon" the White Dragon is resurrected in Def mode.

"Time and time again you waste your time resurrecting that pathetic dragon, but your merely delaying your inevitable defeat" claims Pegasus.

"My Blue Eyes White Dragon is never a waste of time" declares Kaiba "I play Polymerization and fuse my Blue Eyes White Dragon with my second in my hand and my Versago the destroyer to form the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" the three headed Ultimate Dragon appears on the field. "And now I'll deal with your Spirit Barrier with Stamping Destruction" Pegasus's continues trap is destroyed and he takes 500 points of damage.

Pegasus: 2500 life-points. Kaiba: 4000 life-points.

"Now my Ultimate Dragon finish of his pathetic mockery of a Blue Eyes…again" that always made a sentence seem less impressive but it couldn't be helped. Pegasus's Toon Dragon was destroyed…again.

Pegasus: 2000 life-points. Kaiba: 4000 life-points.

"Your toast" sneers Kaiba ending his turn.

0o0o0

Pegasus draws a card "I play my own Monster reborn and resurrect my Blue Eyes Toon Dragon "and activate the Toon Table of Contents, a spell card that allows me to search for a card with Toon or Manga in the name and add it to my hand and I choose another Blue Eyes Toon Dragon and now I'll play Double Spell allowing me to use a spell card from your and my graveyard so I choose Polymerization to fuse all three Blue Eyes Toon Dragons in my hand into the one, the only, the Blue Eyes Ultimate Toon Dragon!" a Toon version of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon appears on the field "and now I choose quick attack so my Toon can strike you this turn"

Kaiba looks on in shock "not possible" he cries loosing his cool and collected appearance "I'm afraid it's very possible" sneers Pegasus "and don't forget Manga power Boost is still in effect so my Ultimate Toon's Atk is boosted by 1000 points" Blue Eyes Ultimate Toon Dragon destroys Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Pegasus: 2000 life-points. Kaiba: 3000 life-points.

"I end my turn" Pegasus declares feeling confident, Kaiba didn't have a monster stronger then his Blue eyes Ultimate Dragon, he couldn't possibly win.

Kaiba draws a card "I'm gonna win with this card" he claims "I summon Hayabusa Knight in Def mode I set a card face-down and end my turn"

"You've lost it Kaiba" Pegasus draws a card "that's a bluff I know you don't have any cards that can stop my Toons a second time, and you also don't have any traps that specialize in mass destruction" he activates a spell card "Manga Subscription allows me to special summon a Toon in Defense mode and I choose one of my Blue Eyes Toon Dragons and now I tribute it to summon Toon Dark Magician Girl" the Toon version of the female Dark Magician appears on the field "I'll combine her with my Manga Stone spell allowing me to special summon a new addition to my Toons from my deck" Toon Dark Magician Girl takes of her hat fishes inside it for a few seconds before with a look of triumph pulling out a brightly coloured gem which she tosses in the air as it glows brightly an explosion of purple smoke later and standing before Pegasus was Toon version of the Dark Magician.

"Does Yugi know you've bastardized his Dark Magician?" Kaiba asks Pegasus who ignores the question.

"Don't forget Kaiba-boy they all get Manga Power Boosts effect making my army of Toons even stronger" declares Pegasus.

Blue Eyes Ultimate Toon Dragon: Atk-5500, Toon Dark Magician: Atk-3500, Toon Dark Magician girl: Atk-3000.

"A combined Atk of 120000 aimed straight at you Kaiba-boy" sneers Pegasus.

Kaiba smiles "hee, you thought I was bluffing, you thought I didn't have any traps that can take out all your monsters, hee, well you were half right"

"Stop speaking nonsense Kaiba, you've lost I've won" snaps Pegasus.

"And now I know your not Pegasus" states Kaiba "he'd have seen right through my trap and have realized your mistake at once, imposter" he smiles sardonically "Activate the trap card overworked, like my crush card it allows me to destroy high Atk monsters, unlike it it doesn't require a monster sacrifice, and theirs a catch...it only destroys monsters that have had their Atk points enhanced beyond their original stats" Blue Eyes Ultimate Toon Dragon, Toon Dark Magician, and Toon Dark Magician Girl are destroyed.

"No!" cries the imposter Pegasus who is forced to end his turn unable to make another move.

"That's all folks" quips Kaiba as he has Hayabusa Knight attack the imposter Pegasus directly twice.

Pegasus: 0000 life-points. Kaiba: 3000 life-points.

The Imposter collapses after his defeat "Noooo!" the mask slips of reveling a young plain looking man hiding behind the mask and wig.

"Just like I said you ain't Pegasus so who are you?" he demands striding over to the distraught Duelist.

"A…a…a former ventriloquist and a Dueling Mercenary once hired by Industrial Illusions during duelist Kingdom" the imposter admits "I obtained Pegasus's deck from my employer, how he obtained it I don't know, I was chosen because I once used your deck during Duelist Kingdom, with my skills at dueling with the deck of another, and my vocal talents I was hired for the job of dueling and eliminating you from your own tournament"

"As if that would ever happen" sneers Kaiba grabbing him by the scruff of his collar "who hired you? I want a name" he demands, intimidating the imposter.

"I don't know, I never met my employer directly, I arranged my own costume and picked up the deck from a storage locker, I swear that's all I know"

Kaiba grunts in annoyance "I hereby relieve you of your Locator card, your Duel disk and your stolen deck" he picks up Pegasus's deck "this will be held by Kaiba corp until it can be returned to Industrial Illusions, I'll also take that rare card you offered as an Ante Card"

The imposter pulls out a card and hands it over to Kaiba without a word "Kaibaman" a card based on Seto Kaiba himself "I was given that card along with Pegasus's deck, apparently it was one of the cards he made before his death" the imposter explains.

Kaiba strides out of the motel room having called up a Kaiba corp security team to deal with the imposter and to try and track down his mysterious employer, something was wrong in battle City, were evil forces gathering to strike once more? He shook his head and grimaced, if he kept this up he'd soon start thinking like Yugi.


	6. The Dark side of Battle City

Battling in Domino City

Chapter 6) the Dark side of Battle City

In a darkened room in an abandoned former Ghoul hideout…

"Again and again" the obnoxious Paladin sneers "you send these freaks to duel Yugi and Kaiba" Kaiba's name uttered with a cobra's venom "and again and again they fail completely" the scornful Paladin states.

The Shade wearing mastermind sighs, good help was so hard to find, help that didn't criticize your every move, harder still "it was close" he claims "but as we are all aware close just doesn't cut it" he adjusts his shades absently "we still have two or three mercenaries left" he states.

"But they won't win" the scornful Paladin claims "can't win" the obnoxious Paladin declares "only we can defeat them and become the King and Queen of games" the paladins gleefully declare.

0o0o0

It was getting late the sun would be setting in a few hours; Bakura leaned nonchalantly against a wall lost in thought. He could have dueled his way to the finals, his dueling skills were well honed, but old habits died hard.

He glared at the approaching duelists his current minions Bonz a creepy looking Zombie Duelist, Sid the purple haired Aussie a snake duelist, and Zygor the six pack toting muscleman a warrior duelist. He'd temporarily freed them from the Shadow Realm to aid him in his quest for locator cards.

"Well?" he snapped, inwardly smirking as they flinch at his harsh tone, he had no time for their mortal tomfoolery. "Uh here you go boss" Zygor hands over the locater cards they'd 'obtained' Bakura raises an eyebrow as he takes the locater cards and glowers at his minions "is this it?" he sneers "three measly cards?" he asks them.

Bonz, Sid and Zygor tremble in their boots "please boss don't be angry" Bonz begs "yeah we'll go find you some more" Sid promises immediately. "Too late" a flash of gold from the Millennium Ring and the trio are banished once again to the Shadow Realm.

Bakura adds his entry card to three locater cards his minions had got him and places them in his jacket pocket "good work my minions" the word still left a bad taste in his mouth, and he would always prefer to work alone but he had to admit (not to them of course) that they had accomplished more than he had expected them to 'have to remember to let those freaks out more often in future' he thinks.

0o0o0

Yugioh was still separated from Joey and the others but he wasn't worried hey it wasn't like there was an evil organization out to get him this time right? He was scouting around looking for their next opponent.

0o0o0

Marik had already won two duels and was feeling quite smug he had after all won second place at the last Battle City Tournament so was practically guaranteed a place in the finals.

0o0o0

Kaiba strode through the Battle City streets trying to keep remain calm and collected, his security detail had picked up the imposter Pegasus but had been unable to track down who ever had paid him to try and take down Seto Kaiba. The trail went cold at industrial illusions where Pegasus's deck had been stolen from but I2 was deliberately holding up Kaiba Corps investigation. He'd thought after Yugi had defeated Pegasus that had changed for the better, ever since duelist Kingdom it had been Kaiba Corp who dominated Duel Monsters but something had changed I2's passive obedience into a underground rebellion, Someone was manipulating I2 from behind the scenes and worse of all Kaiba had no idea who he was fighting, who was pulling I2's strings, not that that would stop him from defeating whoever dared interfere with his tournament.

0o0o0

Joey was dueling Mako Tsunami a rematch the Fish using Duelist was putting up quite a fight with his new Neo Ocean Lord Deadalus card but Joey had a new monster to bust out too, the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon wasn't about to back down to a giant fish stick.

0o0o0

Ishizu stood at the top of one of the tallest towers in the city and stared out over Battle City the holograms of several duels were visible from her vantage point.

Her Millennium Necklace was no longer as powerful as it had once been but it could still on occasion provide it's bearer with a vision into the Future as well as the past. In this instance it was the former…an image of Yugi with his Dark Magician and Marik with his Revival Jam they were dueling but not each other, they stood back to back defending each other, united against their opponents two identical shadows wielding two identical behemoths of destruction, the giant monstrosities reached out to destroy them!

Ishizu opens her eyes, her brow lined with sweat horrified as she recognizes the monster "Oh no the Trinity!" she exclaims.


	7. Kaiba's elimination

**Battling in Domino City**

Chapter 7) Kaiba's Elimination

Seto Kaiba had been busy he'd finally succeeded in tracking down the man who hired the puppeteer to duel him finding his location through tracing the phone call from earlier which had originated from Warehouse fifteen in the industrial district. He was hoping for a challenge but seriously doubted he'd find one as he stepped of his Motor Bike he'd left Mokuba in charge of overseeing the tournament in his absence. Really it wasn't that far away from an abandoned Warehouse twenty-two which Mokuba and his friends used as a gang hut.

Kaiba entered the Warehouse head held high, he refused to cower and sneak in like a coward, he was a Kaiba he would face his foe with dignity. The warehouse was cloaked in darkness even the light from the open doorway couldn't penetrate the gloom within. A man emerged from out of no where his black suit blending in perfectly with the shadows he was a man Kaiba recognised all to well "Kemo!" oh boy Kaiba was pissed and had a right to be when he'd last seen Pegasus's former chief guard he was working for the Big Five as a mercenary of course originally he had been employed by Kaiba's own company as Mokuba's bodyguard only to kidnap Mokuba and hand him over to Pegasus.

"Kaiba" the burly former henchman smiles "I've been expecting you" he looks through his shades at Kaiba who glowers at the pointy haired freak "I still have to find away to thank you for getting me fired from I2 and the Big Five" Kaiba snorts "I'm sure you have but try anything and you'll end up with more than just a stomach ache this time" Kemo glowers at him but doesn't make a move to attack him.

"Now now" Kemo reigns in his anger "I never said I'd be the one fighting you after all I'm no duellist but I happen to have an associate of mine from my I2 days who is, he too wants vengeance on a certain duellist from the tournament I believe you know him a Yugi something…?" Kaiba blinks Yugi? "If he defeats you I can claim your Blue Eyes White Dragon cards and he gets to duel Yugi, whether he wins against star head or not isn't my concern so long as he crushes you"

Kaiba laughs harshly "as if that'll ever happen" he sneers "I may not possess the limitless power of the Gods but my Blue Eyes White Dragons will never be surpassed by the likes of you!"

"Huh if you say so little prince of the cards" Chuckles Kemo mocking him "Win and you can claim two locator cards, of course should you lose far more than just your locator cards will be forfeited now kindly follow me" he walks into the darkness followed by Kaiba a few paces behind he comes to a stop as Kemo pauses and glances behind a big smile on his face "perfect" a steel cage drops down on top of Kaiba imprisoning him. Kaiba growls angrily he hadn't planned for this but he wasn't finished yet "to unlock the duel cage all you have to do is win defeat your opponent" Kemo explains. "Hn I had worked that out for myself" Kaiba growls "that is how these set ups usually work" Kemo walks away grumbling to himself about over picky spoilt rich kids.

Kaiba peered into the gloom "and where is my opponent?" he mutters half to himself after all he had to beat his opponent, deal with Kemo and return to his tournament where he will once and for all finally defeat Yugi Motou and reclaim the power of the Gods!

Some lights are finally turned on but there low powered and are focussed on Kaiba's cage, still at least he'll be able to see his own cards even if he can't make out his opponent, however as his eyes grow used to the darkness he can just make out a cage the same as the one he's in and something moving inside it, a man obscured by shadows "hee, hee, hee" he cackles.

"Hey You! You're my opponent" Kaiba phrased the question like a statement as he activates his Duel Disk "Prepare to duel, creep!"

"As you wish Kaiba prepare yourself to enter a world of absolute Darkness and Panic! Unleashed by me the Player Eliminator!" Panic laughs manically to himself while Kaiba wishes he didn't always end up duelling complete and utter nut jobs.

"Whatever" Kaiba dismisses his ranting as delusional and ignores it "I'll start" he draws and card and smirks "By summoning **Kaiser Seahorse** in Atk mode" A Sea Serpent (Atk-1700, Def-1650) "and a face-down card" he sets a card face-down and ends his turn "that's enough for now it's your turn"

"Hee, hee, hee" cackles Panic the shine of his teeth and the gleam of his purple eyes are all that can be seen in the darkness as he draws a card "For my move…I will play a continues Spell card **5 Becomes 4**" A spell card with the image of a 5 level stars in a circle with an arrow pointing to 4 level stars in a circle. "What's the point?" Kaiba sneers "so you can normal summon level 5 monsters it's downside is you can't summon any level 4 monsters without a tribute summon, a costly move that could cost you the entire duel…unless…you've stacked your deck predominantly with Level 5 monsters…but that's insane without that one spell card your entire strategy becomes useless!" he realizes.

Panic merely cackles madly and selects another card from his hand "and I summon one of those level 5 monsters now!" Kaiba can make out the shadowy outline of a monster prowling his opponent's side of the field but can't see through the darkness to see what it is. "Hey where's your monster?" he snaps something was wrong how could he fight when he couldn't see what he was fighting?

"It's right here Clawing nails attack" A faded yellow fiend appears out of the gloom and rips Kaiser Seahorse apart before retreating back into the darkness

**Panic: 4000, Kaiba: 3890**

Suddenly the cage arcs with electrical energy shocking Kaiba but not to badly he jumps out of surprise more than pain "What the hell…?"

"This is a cage match Kaiba every time we lose life points we get a little electric shock proportionate to the amount of points we lose and if our life-points reach zero…" he bursts out laughing "I'm sure you can figure it out for yourself"

'So that's what this cage is for, I should have known but that monster…that was a **Dark Chimera**' Kaiba realizes 'a level 5 normal Fiend type monster, but that can't be right it's Atk is lower than my **Kaiser Seahorse's** he remembers darkly "Your monsters Atk is 90 points lower than mine so how did it lose?" Kaiba demands an explanation from his opponent.

"Fool" sneers Panic "All my monsters gain a field power bonus from the darkness surrounding us boosting their Atk and Def by 200 points" **Dark Chimera** (Atk-1610 to 1810, Def-1460 to 1660) "more than enough points to crush your pathetic denizen of the light"

Kaiba growls angrily "someone must have tampered with your Duel Disk to give your monsters a permanent field effect" he states, no one messed with his Duel Disks and got away with it.

"Hee is that so?" Panic asks lazily "I set a face-down card and end my turn"

"Fine by me I play the spell card **Premature Burial** to resurrect my **Kaiser Seahorse**" the equip spell drags the Sea Serpent type monster back from the grave.

**Panic: 4000, Kaiba: 3090**

Kaiba cries out in pain as he receives a stronger shock than before while Panic cackles at his expense "You fool you may as well be destroying yourself" he sneers.

"Maybe but any amount of pain is worth it to summon the **Blue Eyes White Dragon**! He tributes **Kaiser Seahorse** to summon his trademark monster (Atk-3000, Def-2500) "**Kaiser Seahorses** effect allows it to be used for both tributes that are required" Kaiba explains. "And now it's time for you to feel the agony of defeat **Blue Eyes** Burst stream of Destruction!" **The Blue Eyes White Dragon** begins to form its attack illuminating the **Dark Chimera**.

"No Kaiba it is you who shall taste defeat today" he activates his face-down card "Shadow spell" a trap card that Kaiba had used himself ensnares the **Blue Eyes White Dragon** in chains weakening it's Atk points by 700 (Atk-3000 to 2300)

Kaiba looks at his dragon in horror "You'll pay for this" he promises in a deadly whisper setting one card before ending his turn.

Panic draws a card and laughs "I summon the **King of Yamimakai**" another level 5 normal fiend type monster (Atk-2000 to 2200, Def-1530 to 1730)

"A strong monster" Kaiba admits "but not strong enough"

Panic cackles "I play another continues spell card **Banner of Courage** Now whenever my monsters Atk they gain a further 200 Atk points In **Yamimakai's **case a hundred more than your precious Dragon Kaiba" (Atk-2200 becomes 2400) (Atk-1810 becomes 2010) "Now attack and destroy the **Blue Eyes White Dragon** Darkness Orb!" **King of Yamimakai** launches an orb of darkness at the **Blue Eyes White Dragon** but Kaiba activates a quick-play spell card "**Block Attack** can switch any monster on the field to defence mode…even one of my own" he states as the **Blue Eyes White Dragon** switches to defence and withstands the attack.

**Panic: 3900, Kaiba: 3090**

Panic doesn't seem to care even as he receives the same shock as Kaiba, he ends his turn without a comment.

Kaiba draws a card and plays it straight away "I play the spell card **Graceful Charity** I draw three cards and discard two" he activates his face-down card a trap "**Disgraceful Charity** activates allowing me to add any cards I've discarded this turn to my hand" he recovers the two cards he sent to the graveyard. "I play the **White Dragon Ritual** card and tribute **Cave Dragon **in my hand to Ritual summon **Paladin of White Dragon** in Atk mode" A Dragon type Ritual monster (Atk-1900, Def-1200) "I declare an attack on your **Dark Chimera** it's well past time it was dispatched to the graveyard"

"Feel free to try" cackles Panic "but if you should miss and hit my **King of Yamimakai** instead your monster will be destroyed"

"Then I won't miss" states Kaiba as his monster launches its attack and…destroys the **Dark Chimera**.

**Panic: 3810, Kaiba: 3090**

Panic takes another shock which again doesn't phase him in the slightest "You have yet to defeat my **King of Yamimakai** it is far stronger than your little Dragon"

Kaiba shrugs and plays a continues spell card of his own "so what? I'll get to it later for now I play my **Precious Cards from Beyond** spell I'll set a face-down card and end my turn"

Panic draws a card and laughs "I summon **the** **Reaper of the Cards** and use its effect to destroy your Trap card" A level 5 Fiend type monster (Atk-1380 becomes 1580, Def-1930 becomes 2130) **the Reaper **destroys Kaiba's face-down **Negate Attack**. "And now my **King of Yamimakai** crush his pathetic **Paladin**" Kaiba's Paladin of White dragon is destroyed.

**Panic: 3810, Kaiba: 2590**

Kaiba cries out in pain as he takes another even stronger shock. "Ignore the pain Kaiba…as the Darkness surrounds you draining you of your life-points point by point….its only going to get worse" declares Panic ending his turn.

Kaiba draws a card his hand shaking slightly "I refuse to lose to the likes of you" he states coldly "I summon a personal favourite **Kaibaman** in Atk mode" A warrior type monster that resembles Kaiba (Atk-700, Def-500) "but he won't be around for long because I tribute him to summon the **Blue Eyes White Dragon**!" his second **Blue Eyes White Dragon** is summoned to the field (Atk-3000, Def-2500) "And since I've tribute summoned a Level 8 monster I get to activate my **Precious Cards From Beyond** spell and draw two new cards" he smirks as he sees what he's drawn "and now it's time to free my first Blue Eyes from the shackles of your **Shadow Spell**" he plays a spell card "**Mystical Space Typhoon**" it targets Panic's trap and destroys it freeing the **Blue Eyes** whose Atk returns to normal. "And now both my **Blue Eyes** wipe your field clear Duel Burst Stream of Destruction!" The two Blue Eyes White Dragons destroy Panic's **Reaper of the Cards** and **King of Yamimakai** destroying them and dealing a heavy toll on Panic's life-points.

**Panic: 1790, Kaiba: 2590**

Panic grunts in pain as he finally receives a shock that gets through his thick skin.

Kaiba smirks "I end my turn but this is the end for you too"

Panic draws a card and laughs "your not the only one with additional drawing power" he plays a spell card "the **Pot of Greed** card allows me to draw two new cards from my deck" he draws two cards and laughs once more "I play trade in and by discarding **Zoa **from my hand draw two more cards" he draws two cards "I set a monster in defence mode and play my **Yellow Luster Shield**" a continues Spell card that boosts the Def points of all monsters he controls by 300. "I also set another card face-down and end my turn"

Kaiba snorts and draws a card '**Dragon mirror**' he noted 'useless' not that it mattered 'even with it's defence points boosted by the **Yellow Luster Shield** it won't withstand my **Blue Eyes** next attack' he enters the battle phase straight away "**Blue Eyes** Burst Stream of Destruction!" Panic's face-down monster is flipped up and reviled as a **Metal Gurdian** a Level 5 normal Fiend type monster (Atk-1150 becomes 1350, Defence-2150 becomes 2650) "A strong defence but not strong enough" sneers Kaiba.

"Hee, hee, hee" cackles Panic "but Kaiba that was never my plan" he activates his face-down card a quick play spell card "**Mystic Wok** allows me to tribute My **Metal Gurdian** and recover life-points equal to it's Defence points" **Metal Gurdian** is tributed by **Mystic Wok**.

**Panic: 4440, Kaiba: 2590**

"Pointless you're still going to take two attacks of 3000 points each" Kaiba states as his first Blue Eyes attack is redirected as a direct attack.

**Panic: 1440, Kaiba: 2590**

Panic cries out in pain as he receives a stronger shock than anything either of them had yet experienced and for far longer as well "Just as I planned" he laughs painfully "I special Summon **Gorz the Emissary of Darkness**!" A level 7 fiend type monster (Atk-2700 becomes 2900, Def-2500 becomes 3000) in Def mode. "I can special summon this card from my hand whenever I take damage and since it was battle damage I can activate his effect and summon an **Emissary of Darkness** token" A Level 7Fairy type token monster (Atk-3000 becomes 3200, Def-3000 becomes 3200)

Kaiba has no choice but to call of his Second **Blue Eyes White Dragon's** attack and has to end his turn unable to make another move.

Panic draws a card "I switch **Gorz **to Atk mode" (Atk-2900, def-3000 becomes 2700) "and summon **Whiptail Crow** in Atk mode" a level 5 normal Fiend type monster (Atk-1650 becomes 1850, Def-1600 becomes 1800) Panic enters his Battle phase powering up his monsters by a further 200 points due to **Banner of Courage's** effect (Atk-3200 becomes 3400) (Atk-2900 becomes 3100) (Atk-1850 becomes 2050) "I attack with **Gorz** and my **Emissary token** to destroy your pathetic dragons!" Kaiba's **Blue Eyes White dragons** are destroyed causing their master to flinch.

**Panic: 1440, Kaiba: 2090**

Kaiba cries out in pain as he's shocked harshly.

"Now **Whiptail Crow** Whiplash attack" commands panic and Kaiba can only stand horror struck as he takes the direct attack.

**Panic: 1440, Kaiba: 0040**

Kaiba screams as the shock increases in intensity, it felt almost as bad as been trapped in the Shadow Realm…almost. It felt like an eternity but what could only be a minute later the shocks die down leaving Kaiba panting and spaseming uncontrollably on the floor of the cage.

"Kaiba you are facing the denizens of the darkness you cannot win, surrender to me now and I will grant you a painless death" claims Panic ending his turn his monsters lose Banner of Courage's boost (Atk-3400 becomes 3200) (Atk-3100 becomes 2900) (Atk-2050 becomes 1850)

Kaiba ignores him standing on shaky feet "never" he hisses drawing a card "I play **my Pot of Greed** card allowing me to draw two new cards" he draws two cards "And I activate **Trade In** allowing me to discard **Hyzonryo** to draw two more cards" he draws two cards "now I play my **Cost Down** spell by discarding **Different Dimension Dragon** to reduce the level of all monsters in my hand by 2 and then I play a spell card known as **Fiends Sanctuary** allowing me to summon a **Fiend token** to the field" a Level 1 Fiend type Token monster (Atk-0000 becomes 200, Def-0000 becomes 200 "But he won't be around for long since I'm tributing him to summon the **Blue Eyes White Dragon**!" Kaiba's third Blue Eyes appears on the field (Atk-3000, Def-2500)

Panic laughs "Time and time again I humble those Dragons of yours and you just keep summoning them again and again Kaiba" sneers Panic 'even if he attacks **Whiptail Crow** I'll survive with 290 life-points' he thinks smirking 'this duel is already won, and after defeating Kaiba I can finally enact my revenge upon that accursed Yugi Motou!'

"It's true my **Blue Eyes White Dragons** are my key cards" admits Kaiba "and my Ultimate monster is a **Blue Eyes** but of a different type" Panic didn't understand what was he… "Huh its past time for you to taste the agony of defeat" sneers Kaiba activating his true key card "**Dragons Mirror** fuses Dragons on the field and in the grave so I'll fuse all three **Blue Eyes white Dragons** into the Unsurpassable **Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon**! The Level 12 three headed fusion of Kaiba's dragons (Atk-4500, Def-3800) "It's the end for you player eliminator you've been eliminated!" Kaiba's **Ultimate Dragon** launches its attack upon Whiptail Crow destroying it along with Panic's life-points.

**Panic: 0000, Kaiba: 0040**

Panic screams in fear and pain as the electric shock starts up the highest voltage yet and it was only getting higher. Kaiba turns away in disgust blocking out the screaming his nose wrinkling at the smell of burnt flesh, it was him or me and Kaiba had long since been an expert at self-interest and survival. Finally the screaming cut out as the electrical current does its work, however the body continues to spasm with as the continuing shocks run into the nervous system jolting the reflexes.

The cage's door swings open as the automatic lock activates upon the outcome of the duel letting himself out and with more light than before Kaiba easily evades the secondary traps and obtains his two locator cards left on a table to the side" he strides out of the warehouse victorious having called up a clean-up team to take care of the player eliminators remains and Kemo.

0o0o0

Kemo wasn't angry as he watched Kaiba's turnaround victory oh no he was furious, he'd rigged Kaiba's cage to deliver it's 'penalty game' whether he lost or not, so how could he have escaped unscathed for a few minor electrical burns? While the Eliminator Panic was either dead or dieing "for his sake he'd better be dead because when I get hold of him…" he mutters to himself as he turns to leave before security can arrive.

"You'll what?" a bored gruff sounding voice asks him. Kemo freezes and pales "Mr…T-trench sir" he stutters much to Shades annoyance it was a good thing he never told him his real name if he was going to announce it at a time like this, but then that was why he was here after all, standing all tall and imposing even to the mercenary Kemo.

"Kaiba was never supposed to lose this Duel" he explains although his true plans for Kaiba wasn't really any of Kemo's concern "If I hadn't reset his Duel cage Kaiba would have died the Blue Eyes White Dragons would have died with him" the electrical current is so strong it would have set the cards alight like it did to the Eliminator's cards (the reason Kaiba didn't claim his Ante cards, it has nothing to do with been squeamish) "As it happens Panic Attack had expired at the end of the duel which fits into my game plan with just one problem…you" the sound of the gunshot was muffled by a homemade silencer.

Kemo blinks in confusion his hand reaches for his chest before pulling away he looks at the red liquid smeared over his fingers his confusion hidden behind his own shades he opens his mouth to speak gurgles and collapses to the floor dead.

"What a joke" shades takes his leave, it wouldn't do to be spotted by Kaiba Corp this early in the game, and yet he ended up having to fix problems that should never have been allowed to happen. He Sighs "good minions are so hard to find these days" he comments to himself.


	8. Tag Duel of Bonds

Battling in Domino City

Chapter 8) Double Duel – Tag of Egyptian Bonds

Yugioh still separated from the others was walking through Battle City looking for his next opponent and/or Joey and his friends when he approached a bridge finding two familiar faces blocking his path.

"Well" the game king says a confident smirk alighting upon his features "I never expected to see the likes of you again" he folds his arms in a stand-of pose "although to be honest that might have been more of a hope than a thought" he adds half in thought "what do you want?" he asks eyes narrowing as he focussed upon the two bald Chinese robe wearing brothers in front of him.

"Isn't it obvious you fool?" Para sneers (the one wearing the green robe.) "Why to defeat you" his brother Dox sneers (the one wearing the orange robe) "which will be really cool" Para states. "So file your will, go to the loo" Dox adds. "Because here you cannot pass" Para claims. "This is a toll bridge, and our fee is a duel" Dox explains. "So take your time, don't be rash" Para advises. "For when we have emerged victorious, this day you shall rule" Dox declares. "Face us! And our challenge, face our might!" the brothers exclaim in union "or perhaps you have already sussed, against us you would surely lose the fight!"

Yugioh sighs massaging his temple he just knew it could only go down hill from here, it wasn't that he rated them as much of a threat (even with their tag duel skills at a really high level) He was confident he could defeat them one after the other or more likely in a Tag duel. No his problem was their lame rhyming during the duel would give him a migraine and make it hard to concentrate-he could already feel one coming on. "You know" he sighs wearily "that would sound a lot more impressive if I hadn't already beaten your double trouble combo" Para and Dox symmetrically face fault!

"Then again a duel is a duel and I only need a few more locator cards…" Yugioh muses to himself "I'm gonna regret this" he mutters "Fine put forward your locator cards and your Ante card and I'll beat you" he declares confidently. "Not just yet" Para holds up his arms in a warding of gesture "another duellist has to be met" Dox adds "for we only duel as a tag team" the brothers announce together.

"Oh for a world class psycho analyst" Yugioh mutters running a hand through his fringe "that doesn't even rhyme" he knew they'd try something like this "out of my way I haven't any time to waste hearing your twisted limericks or playing your twisted games." Para and Dox glower at the King of games how dare he insult their rhymes. "What's that you say?" a furious Dox exclaims (going first this time.) "Well we say know way!" Para declares angrily.

"Yugi?" a voice that belonged to yet another familiar face as Marik walked up to them "ah yes it never fails" comments Yugioh randomly thinking about as he needed a partner for a Tag duel someone whose not only a duellist, but a good one (Battle City runner up ranked second after Yugi himself) but someone who Yugi knows quite well should randomly appear.

"Oh" Marik bows his head slightly as he notices who he's talking to. "My Pharaoh" he greets out of respect hoping desperately he didn't hold any grudges about the whole attacking your friends and trying to take over the world phase he went though during the last Battle City.

Yugioh nods his head stiffly in acknowledgment even as he notices the Duel Disk on Marik's arm "I take it you are participating in the tournament then Marik?" he asks casually having long since forgiven his former enemy of all his past aggressions "you think I came all the way from Cairo for the Burger World?" he asks jokingly feeling more at ease since Yugioh wasn't bringing up the past. "As a Battle City Finalist Veteran I qualified for an automatic invitation" he lowered his voice and leaned in closer to Yugioh "between you and me I think he wants revenge for me finishing ahead of him during last years tournament you know what the priest's like" Yugioh nods his head and sighs "do I ever" Kaiba's stubborn attitude and refusal to believe the truth even when it practically dances naked in front of him (magic of course) gave him more head-aches than even the Paradox brothers could manage.

Speaking of the robe wearing rhyme spewing baldy bro's looked pretty pissed about been ignored for so long and especially for a couple of duellists to gossip like a pair of girls…suddenly Yugioh and Marik both felt their manliness bar decrease.

"Hey Yugi, Yami who are these clowns?" Marik asks trying to forget the terrible feeling that he'd never do a wheelie on his precious Honda ever again. "They are duelling mercenaries I duelled them once before along with Joey when they were hired by Pegasus during Duellist Kingdom" Yugioh explains trying to forget the terrible feeling that he'd never escape death by inches in a duel to save the world ever again.

"Right" Marik nods his head thoughtfully "the guy who recreated the old games in card form" he recalls "are they good?" he asks Yugioh who replies "don't bother to over-estimate them their duelling skills are actually mediocre, their only strength is their synchronicity when Tag duelling"

"Enough with the insults for it is time" Para snaps "will you take our challenge or do we need another rhyme?" Dox asks (their struggling, and so am I.)

Marik turns to Yugioh a look akin to horror upon his face "do they always…" Yugioh a look of resignation upon his features merely nods his head gravely "…this is gonna be fun" Marik mutters sarcastically"

"Let's duel" Yugioh declares activating his Duel Disk "prepare to duel" Marik announces activating his Duel Disk. "Duel!" The Paradox brothers shout in union activating their Duel Disks.

"I'll start" Marik draws a card and adds it to his hand, his features already forming his trademark smirk he'd show these wannabe Lumis and Umbra (only without the masks) a thing or two.

0o0o0

Elsewhere: Kaiba was lost in thought as he strode through the City streets before receiving a phone call from his brother Mokuba from the Kaiba corp mainframe _"Big Brother Warehouse fifteen just burnt down-about five minutes after you left a body was discovered by the fire service possibly that teme Kemo it's not public yet but our sources tell us he was discovered with two bullet holes in him" _Mokuba informs Seto of everything he'd found out.

Kaiba scowls "it could be unrelated, a man like Kemo must have a lot of enemies especially in low places, and he must be scraping the barrel since he lost both his former masters" he states referring of course to Pegasus and the Big Five. But he didn't believe it for a second – who ever was targeting him was bigger than Kemo and was probably covering his tracks "anything else to report?"

"_Only the Heart of the cards priority alert has sounded of – Yugi's duelling again and it looks like it's a Tag Duel he and his partner's opponents are registered as Para and Dox…Deck type: Special Summon and Tribute for both of them (Wandering Gatekeeper and Drifting Gatekeeper respectively.) Duellist Level…Exodia Class!_" that gave Kaiba a pause "that of course means their decks contain cards on par with Exodia – in hindsight probably not the actual Exodia" new rules meant only 1 copy of each of that card and a simple Card Destruction or Exchange spell (both of which could be found in Yugi's deck) could completely destroy the only strategy of such a deck. "Who is Yugi's partner that Mutt Wheeler I assume"

"_Wrong"_ there was just a hint of childish smugness in Mokuba's tone of voice, it wasn't often he got to say that to his big bro _"That's actually the most amazing thing it's Marik, Marik Ishtar!"_ Kaiba doesn't outwardly show any change but is actually surprised by this _"Battle City Veteran class since he no longer possess a God card Deck type: Burn and Rebirth (Burn in Hell's Darkness.) Yugi is of course a God class Duellist 'cos of the God cards which also serve as his Ante cards Deck type: Various monsters (Heart of the cards)"_

"Hn Yugi and Marik should have no trouble defeating them…" he trails of uncomftably _"but your still worried about them right?" _even sat in the heart of Kaiba corps mainframe surrounded by screens with data flashing across them miles away from his brother Mokuba still felt the heat from Seto's glare and grins it was his job to irritate his brother and whenever possible try to get him to admit Yugi and the others were his friends. (It was a down hill fight but it was worth it.)

"If someone's sabotaging my tournament…again then Yugi may be in danger as long as he is participating in Battle City 2 he and his friends and every other duellist not yet eliminated are my responsibility" Kaiba states stiffly. "He's saved me before I may never forgive him for it but I'll also never forget it" He strides of towards the direction of the duel "I should check up on him just in case" besides who said he had to wait until the finals to reclaim Obelisk?

0o0o0

Marik studied his hand for a scant second before selecting a card "I summon Revival Jam in defence mode" a slime monster with regenerating capabilities. "Set a face-down card and call it a turn"

Para chuckles at Marik's monster as he draws a card "I summon a real monster Jirai Gumo in Attack mode" A landmine Spider with powerful high points. "If by real you mean can't attack without damaging yourself" Marik mutters, Yugioh's lip curls up as he suppresses an amused snigger. Para glowers daggers at them both "fortunately I play my Spell card Second Coin Toss to bypass that drawback" a continues spell card appears beside Dox "I end my turn"

Yugioh draws a card "I summon the Skilled White Magician in Defence mode" A Magician of the Light arts appears beside Revival Jam "Like my partner I'll set a face-down card and end my turn"

Dox smiles creepily as he draws a card "I too will summon a Jirai Gumo in Atk mode" another Landmine Spider appears on the field "and I call an attack with my monster" he flips a coin (monster effect:- each time Jirai Gumo calls an attack toss a coin if the result is tails your life-points are reduced by half) result: tails. "I activate the effect of my brothers Card and redo that con toss" Para declares immediately. Second Coin Toss result: Heads "I attack your slime monster" Jirai Gumo slices Revival Jam to pieces but the splattered bits merely pull themselves back together again afterwards.

"My Slime Monster is indestructible in battle" sneers Marik "so that attack was pointless each time you try he'll regenerate and form an indestructible barrier between our life-points and your monsters" he brags. 'Indestructible in battle' thinks Yugi 'when they realize it can be destroyed by card effects…' Yami Yugi silences his concerns 'have faith Yugi – you and I of all people know how tricky Marik's deck can be – he won't go down without a fight and neither will we, we've faced tougher monsters than their landmine spiders'

"fine I'll deal with that monster later" Dox growls "for now I'll have my brothers Jirai Gumo destroy Yugi's Magician" he flips a coin result: heads "not according to my trap card go Jam Defender!" declares Marik flipping up his face-down which is revealed as a continues Trap card "it forces you to attack my Revival Jam exclusively" Jirai Gumo slices Revival Jam to pieces but the splattered bits merely pull themselves back together again afterwards. Dox scowls "A weak defence" he claims. "Because on the next turn I will go on the offence" Para announces as his brother ends his turn.

"We'll see" Marik claims as he draws a card "first I'll switch Yugi's Magician to Atk mode" Yugioh looked on unconcerned he knew Marik would have a good reason for putting their monster at risk "and now I summon my Dark Jeroid in defence mode" A purple multi-limbed fiend monster appears beside Revival Jam "and call an attack with Yugi's Magician on one of your Jirai Gumo's specifically the one on the left" the Skilled white Magician launches an attack upon the Paradox brothers Jirai Gumo. "Fool! My Jirai Gumo's Atk is far stronger" Dox sneers "which means your monster will be on the field no longer" Par sneers. But as the monsters clash Jirai Gumo is destroyed and the Paradox brothers take 300 points of battle damage.

Para and Dox: Life-points 7700

"What the…how can this be?" Para cries. "I don't know I didn't see" Dox cries. Marik and Yugi exchange conspirital glances "My Dark Jeroid has an effect you must not have known" he cuts of and winks at Yugioh who smiles and takes the cue to continue "when summoned it reduces the Atk of one monster on the field by 800 points but hey there's no need to moan" he flashes Marik the thumbs up sign which Marik eagerly returns.

"Since it's still my turn I'll set another card face-down for later and call it a turn, your move freak show."

Para scowls at his and his brothers opponents "one lucky move and they think they have won" he sneers. "When in fact nothing could be further from the sun" his brother adds before Para draws a card and smirks "I activate the spell card Polymerisation and fuse my Mystical Sheep #2 and Giga Techwolf into the Labyrinth Tank" a Fusion Monster a giant tank of advanced technology.

Skilled White Magician gains 1 Spell counter

"It won't do you any good" claims Yugioh "You have yet to breach our Jam Defender" he states smugly. Para and Dox exchange glances "all defences can be broken in time" Para claims "and afterwards we will celebrate with some wine" Dox claims. (There getting worse and so am I.) Para ends his turn.

Yugioh and Marik shudder "My turn I draw" announces Yugioh drawing a card 'Sage's stone' this can't help me now' he glances at the field he had nothing that could take out the Paradox brothers monsters "I switch my Skilled White Magician to defence mode and end my turn."

Marik frowns at this 'guess he drew a bad hand – I'll have to have his back.'

Dox draws a card and grins "I play the spell card Graceful Charity which allows me to…" "Draw three cards then discard two" Yugioh and Marik state in union earning a nasty look from Dox who draws three cards into his hand before discarding two cards.

Skilled White Magician gains 1 Spell counter (total: 2)

Dox began to chuckle as he saw the card he'd just drawn "guess what I've drawn brother" Para smirks back at him "go ahead show them our unstoppable force"

"I activate the spell card tribute doll and sacrifice my brothers Jirai Gumo in order summon Sanga of the thunder in attack mode" a large brown golem with a Chinese symbol for a face appears on the field.

Skilled White Magician gains 1 Speed counter (total: 3)

"I will end my turn with a face-down card" Dox declares.

Marik draws a card "and I think my first move will be to activate my trap card" he flips one of his face-down cards face-up "Destruction Ring tributes one of my own monsters like Dark Jeroid to inflict 1000 points of damage to both our life-points" Dark Jeroid is tributed due to Destruction Ring's effect. "But you'll take the same hit!" Para protests. "Are you having a fit?" Dox asks.

Para and Dox: Life-points 5700

Marik laughs almost manically reminding Yugioh painfully of his other half "hardly I also played my Quick play spell card Spell of Pain it made you take our thousand point hit as well as your own" he explains as he sends Dark Jeroid, Destruction Ring and Spell of Pain to the graveyard. "Unfortunately that's my only move this turn so I end my turn your up chrome dome"

Para draws a card and grins "I play the spell card Graceful charity" he draws three cards and discards 2 before grinning in triumph "First I'll play my brothers trap card call of the haunted to resurrect a Jirai Gumo from the graveyard" a landmine spider returns to the field "and then I'll activate another spell card Tribute doll and sacrifice Jirai Gumo to summon Kazejin of Wind!" A green Golem with a Chinese symbol face appears on the field "And I'll end my turn by placing a trap card face-down on the field" Para announces.

'Why would he announce that his card is a trap card' Yugi wonders 'do you think he's bluffing?' he asks Yami 'somehow I don't think so' Yami replies 'I'll just have to be cautious' he makes to draw a card "my turn" Para flips up his trap card "activate trap!" 'No wonder he declared it he intended to play it straight away' thinks Marik.

"Power of Trinity's Duo I can activate this trap card during the turn exchange when there are at least two at least of 'Sanga of the Thunder' 'Kazejin of wind' or 'Suijin of the Water' cards face-up on my side of the field" Par declares "it forces you to skip your turn" Yugioh and Marik gaped openly at the Paradox brothers they'd each seen their fair share of powerful cards but never one that forced a duellist to skip his entire turn.

Since Yugioh's turn was skipped Dox draws a card to begin his turn "First I'll activate the spell card Cost-down and discard Wall Shadow from my hand to downgrade all monsters in my hand by 2 levels and then I'll tribute my brothers Labyrinth Tank in order to summon Suijin of the Water in attack mode.

"Our unstoppable force is assembled Now I can Special summon Gate Guardian from my deck by sending all three monsters to the graveyard" Dox announces as it appears on the field that Sanga, Kazejin and Suijin merge together to form their ultimate monster.

"That's it?" Marik was unimpressed and rightly so compared to the God cards it was just another monster and even harder to summon than the God cards at that.

"You mock our Gate Guardian you go to far" Dox claims "this duel will be raised far above the bar" Para states bizarrely "he will mark the graves with your names" they say in union. (Okay I've lost the plot with that one.)

"I'll also set one card face-down and end my turn" Dox declares.

Marik grunts and makes to draw a card. "Stop right there activate Trap!" Dox flips a familiar trap card face-up "Power of trinity's Duo forces you to skip your turn I can also activate this card when I control a face-up Gate Guardian on the field"

Marik gnashed his teeth but there wasn't anything he could do about it. "What is with these guys?" he asks angrily "their decks are identical" Yugioh explains "it increases the potential for drawing combos, that is how they summoned their ultimate monster so easily" Marik growls low in his throat "well it's getting right on my tits I can tell you" he snaps back. Yugioh smiles his partners crudeness reminding him a little of Joey.

Since Marik's turn was skipped Para draws a card to begin his turn "Thank you brother" he thanks Dox for the turn "First I'll play my Power of Trinity's Trio Spell and remove 'Sanga of the Thunder' 'Kazejin of wind' and 'Suijin of the Water' from the graveyard out of play to special summon Gate Guardian in attack mode" Their second Gate Guardian is appears besides its counterpart. "And now for your unbreakable defence "I activate the spell card I drew this turn Mystical Space Typhoon destroys Jam Defender" Marik's Continues trap is blasted by a gust of wind and destroyed.

Marik scowls 'they still have to get past Revival Jam and if they had a monster destroyer card effect they'd have played it by now' he thinks. "And now I'll have Gate Guardian number 1 attack your Skilled Dark Magician" Para announces. "I'll protect my Magician by playing Negate Attack" Yugioh declares flipping his face-down card face-up "your not the only one with turn changing cards it negates your monsters attack and ends the battle phase" Para frowns but isn't overly concerned "you cannot stall forever" he claims ending his turn.

"Who's stalling?" Yugioh asks pointedly drawing a card "you're the ones who skipped our turns remember" he adds the card to his hand with barely a second glance "and because my Skilled White Magician has three spell counters I can tribute him to special summon Buster Blader from my deck in Defence mode" a powerful Dragon slaying knight (but as the Paradox brothers don't use Dragon type monsters it's effect is useless.

"As powerful as your monster is it cannot match even one of our Guardians let alone two" Para sneers. "As impressive as your summon is what my brother says is true" Dox sneers.

"That's fine I never intended to take on either of your Guardians…yet" Yugioh claims "instead I'll tribute my Buster Blader in order to summon my Dark Magician Girl in Atk mode" the card Yugioh just drew a female version of the Dark Magician appears amidst a cloud of hearts and winks at the Paradox brothers cheekily.

"That monster has even fewer points than the first one" Para notes. "Then this duel we have already won" claims Dox confidently.

"Don't count on it" Yugioh declares "because thanks to the presence of my Dark Magician Girl I can play the Sages Stone" A spell card is activated "and automatically summon the Dark Magician from my deck" Yugiohs ultimate Magician and the greatest Spellcaster type monster in the game "I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn"

Dox draws a card and smirks "I equip one of my Gate guardians with a spell card Fairy Meteor Crush" Yugioh and Marik banche both recognising that common yet rarely used spell and neither had any spell destruction cards to get rid of it. "but first I call an attack on your Magician girlfriend with my other Gate Guardian" Yugioh flips up one of his face-downs "not so fast when you attack a magician you should expect some magic tricks so here I go with Magic Cylinder it redirects your attack straight back to your life-points" Gate Guardian falls into the first cylinder and then out of the second in a direct attack on the Paradox brothers life-points dealing 3750 points of effect damage.

Para and Dox: Life-points 1950

Dox glares at the two magicians in front of Yugioh and Marik the Dark Magician seemed to be smirking and the Dark Magician Girl actually blew a raspberry at the brothers. "then I'll have my second Gate Guardian attack your Jam monster" he announces angrily "and with Fairy Meteor Crush equipped the difference in my monsters Atk points and your monsters Defence points will be dealt to you as battle damage" the second Gate Guardian smashes Revival Jam which reforms immediately afterwards dealing 3250 points of Battle Damage.

Yugioh and Marik: Life-points 4750

"I end my turn" Dox states.

Marik draws a card "ha pay-dirt I play the Ritual spell card Curse of the Masked Beast" he tributes Revival Jam on the field and Gil Garth from his hand to Ritual summon one of his most powerful monsters (a card that had once been used by Lumis and Umbra his own Tag duelling minions) a Giant sized centaur like fiend monster appears on the field. "I'll set two cards face-down and meh call it a turn" he announces dismissively. 'It's in fates hands now' he thinks and fate just like karma was often a bitch!

Para draws a card barely even glancing at it "your monsters are still too weak to stand up to our Gate Guardians as I will demonstrate by attacking and this time destroying your Magician Girlfriend!"

Yugioh anime sweat drops "why do people keep referring to her as my girlfriend?" he asks wearily "I've had other female monsters in my deck but no one has ever accused me of going steady with the Mystical Elf" Marik chuckles weakly "well you do know most of the duellists that buy that card are perverts?" he asks Yugioh who shoots him a pointed look "hey-hey-hey" Marik holds his hands up in mock surrender "I wasn't accusing you or anything although Ryo mentioned something about a video Joey once lent you…" Yugioh kept a straight face even as the Yugi part of their meld tried to blush up a storm "…right…" Marik carries on regardless "seriously about 75 percent of the Ghouls finances came from counterfeit cards and that Dark Magician Babe of yours was the most popular one among some of our…more discerning clients" he explains. "you mean perverts" Yugioh states "if you want to get technical about it yes" Marik replies "that and Harpy Lady but then who's idea was it to create a card called Cyber Bondage and not expect any adult interest" Yugioh sighs "Marik" "yes" "shut-up" "shutting up"

The Paradox brothers anime sweat drop, a Vein throbbing in Para's head "if your quite finished" he struggles to retain a normal voice level and not give in and shout at them "Gate Guardian number 1 "attack his Dark Magician Girlfriend" Yugioh's eyebrow twitches, Marik suppresses a snigger "now!"

"I activate the Magical Hats!" Yugioh declares flipping his second face-down card face-up revealing a trap card as Three black top hats appear covering up their monsters and a fourth appears beside them the hats shimmer as they switch around "pick a hat any hat but choose wisely" he advises Para who shrugs not concerned by the development.

Dox chuckles "Your trap would only work if one of your monsters had more Atk strength than our Guardians but since that isn't the case…" "We can attack you and take home base" finishes Para "attack the second to right hat" he commands. Gate Guardian attacks and destroys the hat which turns out to contain…nothing. "Such blasted luck" growls Para "it makes me say Fu.." begins Dox but is ignored by their opponents.

"Yugi, Yami no matter what this turn we lose one of our monsters but I have a plan so just go with it K." Marik shoots Yugioh a smirk that promises mayhem and madness and Yugioh offers him a smirk of his own "I believe in you Marik and in our monsters" he replies.

"Hmm I call an attack with my second Gate Guardian attack the middle hat" Para declares" Gate Guardian attacks and destroys the hat which turns out to contain…the Masked Beast which is destroyed dealing 550 points of battle damage to their life-points.

Yugioh and Marik: Life-points 4200

"Just what I wanted because now I can play my Quick-play spell card Deal with Dark Ruler" claims Marik activating one of his face-down cards "which allows me to special summon Berserk dragon to the field" A Zombie dragon with high Atk appears on the field "and yes I know it's still a few points short of your Guardians" Marik is quick to add "but it's the strongest monster in my deck and should come in handy right Yugi?" Yugioh smiles and nods his head in agreement "and I believe if you were finished it's my turn"

Para ends his turn.

Yugioh places his hand over his deck and concentrates 'Heart of the cards guide us' Yami and Yugi think before drawing a card and smiling 'never fails' they think "First I'll reveal My Magicians" Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl leave the hats which vanish at once "and since you've summoned your strongest monster and Marik's summoned I'm feeling left out so I'll tribute my Magicians to summon their Sensei meld your life force to bring fourth the Magician supreme! My Sorcerer of Dark Magic" an even more powerful Spellcaster monster who can only be summoned by tributing Two level six or higher Spellcaster type monsters.

"And now his effect decreases the Atk of your Gate Guardian by 500 for every Magician that has been laid to rest" and with Skilled White Magician, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl that was a grand total of "fifteen hundred points to be exact" smirks Marik having done the math Boo-yeah!

"This can't be!" Para cries. "No! Don't you see?" Dox exclaims. "Stop picking on me!" Para cries.

"And now my Sorcerer destroys gate Guardian number 1" Yugioh commands. The Sorcerer of dark Magic blasts Gate Guardian with its magic destroying it and dealing 950 points of Battle Damage.

Para and Dox: Life-points 1000

"And now I activate my partners face-down card" Yugioh flips Marik's face-down card face-up revealing a trap card "Rising energy perfect" he exclaims. Marik shrugs "would have used it before with the Masked Beast but his Atk points would have decreased at the end of the turn and we'd have still had one of those things to take out before we could beat these bozo's" he explains. Yugioh discards Watapon to increase Marik's Berserk Dragons Atk points by 1500. "Now my partners Berserk Dragon is going to destroy your last Guardian and with it the last of your life-points!" Berserk Dragon attacks and destroys gate Guardian dealing 1250 points of Battle Damage.

Para and Dox: Life-points 0000

"Alright teamwork really does work!" Marik cheers. Even as Seto Kaiba arrives and waits by the side for his turn. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Kaiba" Yugioh informs his arch rival as he accepts his prize two Locator cards and a copy of Gate Guardian with Marik obtaining the same "but I've already earnt enough Locator cards to advance into the finals so our duel will have to wait" he states simply.

Kaiba sneers arrogantly as though he had better things to do than duel Yugi (although in reality he was disappointed) "Good for you" Marik comments even as he put away his winnings another card he couldn't use… "I still need 1 more" Kaiba ignores him "Yugi…be careful" he turns around and strides of. Marik and Yugioh blink in confusion "what was that about?" Marik asks Yugioh who shrugs "no idea" he replies evenly 'what could he…is this a genuine warning?' he muses 'perhaps I better proceed with caution from here on' he decides "Marik be careful yourself, I know you can handle yourself but watch out these games are rarely played just for fun even when you don't factor in the Shadow realm"

Marik begins to stride of still in need of one more opponent "I can handle anything but thanks I guess, see you in the finals" he waves back at Yugioh before he disappears from view.

"Thank You Marik" Yami Yugi whispers smiling brightly things would be different this time he had friends who would fight alongside him as equals, even his former enemies were now friends. "Next you know I'll be working with Bakura or something to save the world" he shakes his head as if that could ever happen. He makes his own way away from the bridge to find a place to set the Locator cards in his Disk and locate the final battleground.

0o0o0

Back at the bridge the Paradox brothers were cowering before the intimidating Shade wearing man who grunts in disgust "even though the outcome of the duel was well known, your demise inevitable my organisation does not accept failure lightly"

"Please" Para begs "give us a second chance" he pleads. "We beseech you" Dox begs "our duelling skills we'll enhance" he promises.

"To late for that you're just a couple of duelling dud's" Shades sneers "and now your of the payroll fork over your remaining Locator cards" Para and Dox cringe but comply handing over a Locator card each "I never want to see either of you again…because if I do see either of you again…am I understood?" Para and Dox bow deeply before leaving the area with a hurried stride.

"Loo-sers" a twangy female voice comments as a Gothic looking teen with long black hair, purple eyeliner, and silver facial piercings in a grey Death Head T-shirt. She was wearing purple and black stripped leggings with a short black mini-skirt. Her Duel Disk was a custom Black and Silver trim model.

She walks up to shades alongside another teen, a Chav with golden rings glinting of his fingers and a Gold Solex watch on his right arm a custom Gold trim Duel Disk attached to his left arm, several gold chains hug around his neck. He was wearing a burgundy hoody and a pair of navy blue jogging bottoms.

"What's up Boss-man" the Chav drawls his tone nasally and unpleasant to the hearing. "The lame-o-brothers lost to Moto and that hot foreigner" the Goth replies. "We like totally told you they'd bomb this duel man!" the Chav complains.

"Which is what I always intended" Shades claims "After all Yugi Moto is our target only our cards can defeat him" he states not letting slip that only he was going to be defeating young Mr. Moto, the Duelling mercenaries he'd employed had quickly out-lived their usefulness as would they in due course.

"Here" he hands over the Locator cards he'd taken of the Paradox brothers "if you still need any Locator cards you had better hurry up the duels will ending shortly"

"We know that" the Goth looked affronted by his obvious statement. While the Chav sneered "Us Paladins we ain't stupid" the goth rolls her eyes "we aren't stupid" she corrects before glancing at her brother "well I am not stupid" her brother shoots her a dirty look. "insult me all we want we'll see who achieves are vengeance first" he sneers "this isn't a competition" Shades interjects "I hope your duelling skills are not reflected by your co-operative skills or should I say the lack there-of" The Chav has the good sense to look embarrassed while the Goth merely glances at Shades "do not fear…we'll do our part" Shades doesn't reply merely turning away and striding of.

"Bastard" the Chav mutters under his breath receiving an elbow to his gut for his trouble. "Show some respect if it wasn't for him we would have nothing" the Goth declares. "Doesn't mean I have to like him guy's a dick" the Chav sneers strutting of "I'll win my duels big sis you'd better not screw this up" he declares. "funny" she replies "I was about to say the exact same thing top you little shit-stain" she walks of in the opposite direction.

'Very soon now my revenge will be complete' Shades smiles cruelly as he strides through the city streets 'Kaiba, Moto you will both rule the day you made an enemy out of me…if you survive'

**Power of Trinity's Duo: (an Original card designed by me to give Gate Guardian Decks more support.) Normal trap- activate during the turn exchange only when there are two at least of 'Sanga of the Thunder' 'Kazejin of wind' or 'Suijin of the Water' face-up on your side of the field your opponents turn is skipped. If you control a face-up Gate Guardian on the field you may also activate this cards effect.**

**Power of Trinity's Trio: (an Original card designed by me to give Gate Guardian Decks more support.) Normal: spell- remove 'Sanga of the Thunder' 'Kazejin of wind' and 'Suijin of the Water' from your graveyard and special summon Gate Guardian from your deck or hand ignoring its summoning requirements.**


End file.
